Out of Grasp
by Fightingdreamer5
Summary: Eragon and Murtaug are on a quest for a new egg. They meet a new friend on the way, but is he really who he says he is? While Roran is on a quest for revenge, he meets an unlikely ally...
1. Twin Betrayal

Chapter One:

Twin Betrayal

Galbatorix smiled as word reached him that his spies from Varden had arrived.

The doors to his study opened, and the king looked up as two bald twins entered.

"Well?" asked Galbatorix as his visitors bowed at the foot of his mighty throne. "What news from Varden? And the battle? I expect to have Ajihad ether dead or, under control."

The twins' stood uncomfortably and began to speak, careful not to look their master in the eyes.

"Well, you see,"

"There wasn't much we could do."

"I mean we took out as many soldiers as we could while their backs were turned."

"But in fear of people seeing-"

King Galbatorix silenced their sudden explanations with one hand. His dark eyes surveyed the Twins' apprehensive faces. He slowly pointed to the twin on the left.

"Tell me the outcome of the battle and any news from Varden," his eyes flashed, "leave nothing out."

He nodded.

"When word reached the Ajihad that urgals were to attack, he wasted no time in preparing. My brother and I did our best to disable the traps he and the rider were putting into place.

"So," snarled Galbatorix, "the rider has chosen his fate."

The Twins nodded slowly.

"Continue!"

"Although our plan was flawless and, we succeeded in sabotaging many of

The traps, the urgals were still," he hesitated "defeated."

There was a diminutive silence when the Twins cowered below Galbatorix's excruciating gaze.

"You failed." whispered Galbatorix. "You failed…but I am willing to over look that as you are my most loyal spies."

"Oh thank you, thank-"

"Silence! Tell me news from Varden!"

The twin trembled and his voice shook but he continued his story all the same.

"The rider, we have been testing him, and trying our best to learn his techniques. But even we cannot uncover his secrets. He also has his… suspicions about our loyalties to the king. Yet, Ajihad suspects nothing."

"The rider has taken a special liking to the elf Aryra. Yes," he said with a glance at the king's irritated face, "she is alive. We tried to kill her by prolonging their entry to Varden, but Orik stopped us, clearly aware of her condition." Both of the Twins snarled in dislike.

"You may have him killed if you like." Said Galbatorix in a slightly bored voice.

"That would be wonderful." They exclaimed, smiling viciously at the thought.

"Yet we still have, a little bit of bad news that we…forgot to mention before." He said nervously.

Galbatorix raised his eyebrows.

" The shade Durza fought the rider, and was killed."

Galbatorix's face became contorted with rage and regret. Even the twins' could tell that Galbatorix was disturbed by the loss of Durza.

"You did nothing?" yelled Galbatorix.

"We couldn't. Ayra was watching and we could have been discovered."

Galbatorix nodded. In an act to cover up his sudden burst of emotions he snarled, "No matter, we shall use someone more useful. Someone that the rider would dare not kill. And you two are going to help me. Now return to Varden I will contact you when you are needed."

"But master!" whispered the twins. "There is one last thing. They have added a new member to Varden! Murtaugh, Marzen's only son!"

Eragon yawned. For the first time in months his mind was clear of all thoughts. He was in a state of eternal peace, until-

Are you going to get up or not? I've been sitting here for hours! 

Eragon sat up hazily and looked around.

"Eh, what am I doing here?" asked Eragon rubbing the back of his head. His whole body was sore.

Is your memory really that bad? Well, it's expected, after that battle.

"Saphira?"

No you idiot Solembum. 

"Oh," Eragon smiled. His mind was now filled with the week's startling events, the battle, the shade, and the morning sage's message.

"You could cut me some slack you know." Said Eragon starring down at the scar that was wrapped in a snake like fashion around his upper body.

"I did fight the shade."

Yes your right, you did fight the shade. FOUR DAYS AGO! Now get up lazy! You call your self a rider!

Eragon glared at the wear-cat seated at the foot of his bed and looked around the shadow filled room. He was lying in a bed covered in blue lace. Dozens of pillows lined the headrest, which was made from precious red wood trees. The two chairs that were seated next to the bed were previously inhabited with Ayra and Murtaugh the night before. The rest of the room was filled with dwarfin designed furniture made of similar wood.

"Is Angela here?" asked Eragon.

No, she is traveling beyond Beor Mountains to tell the Elvin queen that we have recovered Ayra. She is accompanied by two Elvin members of Varden and shall return in a fortnight.

Eragon nodded. He got out of bed and began to pull on a shirt that lay folded on the side table.

"And Saphira? Where is she?"

She is having an elegant dinner in the dinning hall. You idiot were do you think she is? The dragon hold!

Eragon laughed.

"You remind me of Brom-" But he stopped abruptly, suddenly filled with regret.

Worry not about the dead, you are a rider your responsibility is the living. Go now to the king's quarters! He has a mission for you!

"Thanks." Said Eragon, and walked toward the door.

"WHAT!" yelled Galbatorix, "He is alive! And in Varden?"

"Y-yes, we tried to keep him out, by telling Ajihad he was reluctant to let us search his mind, but after his assistance in the battle, he has been excused."

"How did he come to Varden? Who brought him?"

"Apparently, he had rescued the rider from the Ra'zac and the shade, numerous times and they have been traveling together."

"He is well?"

"Yes. I expect you would like us to keep him that way."

"No, he is a trader. He is not important anymore. This has changed things a bit. You must go back to Varden; I will send word in two days time. Now leave."

The twins nodded and backed out of the king's quarters.

Eragon knocked loudly on the large oak door of Ajihad's office.

"Come in"

Ajihad's quarters looked the same, if not slightly less organized than the last time he had stepped foot inside.

There were papers, maps, books, and quills scattered over every flat surface provided to him.

Seated at one of the less organized tables was Ajihad poring over a map of Sudra.

"Ah, Eragon!" exclaimed Ajihad looking up as Eragon entered. "Please, have a seat."

Eragon cleared a pile of papers off of a chair and sat down.

"I'm glad to see your well. I'm suspect you have spoken to Solembum?"

Eragon nodded nervously. _What was this about?_

"Eh, he said you had a, mission for me?" said Eragon awkwardly.

"Ah, yes, and he was correct. There has been a fast spreading rumor that another egg was found in Lithgow."

"Another egg?" asked Eragon. "You mean one out of Galbatorix's grasp? That wonderful we can get-"

Ajihad held up his hand for silence.

"It is only a rumor, but I am going to send you and Murtaug to find out. I want you to ask questions to find out if the rumor is true or not. But do not expose yourselves. Galbatorix has already sent an army down, so be careful not to get caught. Now, when you leave, tell Murtaug that you leave at sun down,"

"That soon!"

"Yes, you will find him on the training ground with Ayra."

Eragon nodded, gave a small bow and walked out the door.

Eragon walked slowly toward the kitchens, he was very eager to eat.

He stopped suddenly turned as his name was called.

_Eragon!_

Eragon turned around and saw no one there.

_Eragon!_

Eragon smiled.

"Saphira?"

_Ah, the Where cat tells the truth. You have awoken. I'm glad your back little one._

Eragon smiled to him self,

"I am too Saphira, I am to."

_Will you meet me at the dragon hold?_

"Of coarse" exclaimed Eragon. "But I must eat first."

Saphira agreed.

Eragon walked into the kitchen and asked the miniature chef if they were still serving breakfast.

The chef scowled for a moment and then said, "Normally, breakfast is not served hours past noon, but for you Eragon Shadeslayer, it is."

The dwarf bowed and scooted him off into the dinning hall.

Eragon hungrily wolfed down his breakfast of bacon, eggs, and sausage, and left the hall.

In the many weeks spent with the Varden, Eragon had grown used to humans stopping and bowing respectfully to him. But dwarfs swallowing their pride to acknowledge him, is a miracle in it self.

Eragon was so engulfed in his thoughts, that he did not notice when a stout man no older than forty ran right into him.

Eragon rubbed his head and looked up at the man.

"Sorry," mumbled Eragon.

"Now that is a story for me grandchildren!" yelped the man. "Eragon Shadeslayer apologized to me? When the doing was my own!"

"Eh," Eragon stood uncomfortably unsure what to say, "It was my fault really I-"

The man stopped him, "I will not hear of it!" he bowed and Eragon turned to walk away until he yelled out to him again.

"O rider!"

Eragon turned not knowing what to expect.

"My wife, she just had a baby boy"

Eragon groaned, he did not fancy blessing another child but he listened all the same.

"And we were wondering if you could pick a name for him?"

Eragon sighed in relief.

"Roran." Said Eragon, "Roran."

The man thanked him and then asked, "I would like to know where this name originated from, I have heard not of it."

Eragon smiled, "it is the name of my cou-," _no "_it is the name of my brother."

The man practically jumped for joy. We shall make sure he brings the name the same respect that the name brought your brother. Such an honor, such an honor!"

The man skipped off intent to tell his wife the news.

Eragon smiled.

For months Eragon had feared for his relationship with Roran. When this was all over, when he went back to Carvahall, would Roran still be there? Would his village be untouched by their bloody revolution? Would Roran forgive him for Garrow's death? The thought of Roran's reaction to the whole ordeal sent chills down his spine.

_Maybe I should scry Roran, no, I will wait until after the mission. If I look now, what I see might compel me to go to Carvahall._

Eragon tried to push Roran out his mind, but with little success.

When he finally reached the dragon hold, he saw Saphira surrounded by a crowed of people.

Eragon slowly pushed his way through the crowed, careful not to draw attention to him self. As soon as he got to Saphira, relived to see her saddle already on, he climbed onto her back.

He hugged Saphira around the neck. They were about to take off when-

"Argetlem!"

Eragon turned as a little boy stared up into his face, his small eyes shinning with apprehension. He had shaggy black hair and a shockingly pale face.

"Yes?" asked Eragon, slightly confidant that the boy would not ask for a blessed child.

"Well, I don't, you, if you can't" the boy stuttered.

"Spit it out!" yelled a man in the back of the crowed.

The boy took a deep breath and began, "My father you see, our family are farmers, and we have been having problems with our tomato stalks."

Eragon laughed quietly. The little boy had suddenly reminded him of himself.

The boy's face burned cherry red but continued his plea.

"And my father doesn't know what to do about it. I know someone as noble as you would not trouble your self with useless farming, but if you could do anything." The boy faltered, and stared at the ground.

Eragon smiled. He remembered having the same problem when he was in Carvahall two winters ago.

"Can you keep a secret?" Eragon asked the boy quietly.

The boy nodded eagerly.

"I was a farmer too, that is before I became a rider."

The boy gasped in disbelief.

"You can't tell anyone okay?" the boy nodded. "And to answer you question, if the stalks are to flimsy and tomatoes to small you are watering them too much, if they are dead and cracking, you are watering them to little. Does that answer your question?"

The boy nodded, and before any more requests were thrown at him, Eragon took off.


	2. Revenge of the Ra'zac

Roran reached the location of his farm and dropped his bag into the thin layer of snow. He gazed at the destruction as tears filled his eyes.

He had been sent by Horst to find anything that may have survived the fire.

Roran looked at the burnt scraps of wood and doubted whether anything could survive this. He kicked a piece of charcoaled wood with his foot and grimaced as it crumbled to pieces.

Under the layers of ashes, a sliver of blue caught his eye. He bent down and dug through the ashes until he found what he had seen. In his hand was a shard of Eragon's blue rock. It shined as it had the day Eragon brought it home, but to Roran this small little fragment of a stone was the reason his life had been nearly demolished. No father, no farm, all because of this little shard.

Roran vaguely remembered Eragon telling him that the stone could not be broken. Not even by their largest hammer.

Roran's thoughts were interrupted as a hand was laid on his shoulder.

He jumped slightly and plunged the shard into his pocket and turned to see Katrina staring at his with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Roran shook his head and pulled her into a ruff hug.

"This was not of your doing," he whispered into her ear.

"Do you hate him?"

"What?" asked Roran pulling away from her.

"I didn't mean-" she started afraid she had upset him.

"No, its okay. I just think it would have been better if he had never came into our family."

"You don't mean that." Said Katrina putting her hand on Roran's cheek.

Roran shrugged looking at the ground.

"Its fault my fathers dead," whispered Roran, feeling hot tears roll down his cheek. "Not the stupid stone, no it was Eragon."

"Its his fault I have no farm I have no home." He slammed his foot on the ground. "I have nothing to look forward to."

"You must put the past behind you." Katrina stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You still have me. I have to return home. Father may wonder where I have gone."

Roran nodded and watched as Katrina walked away.

He watched her until she faded from his sight.

Roran continued his search for anything that had survived the fire and found only a slightly cracked skillet and a melted sheet of glass.

_Both of which_, thought Roran,_ I could sell when the traders come._

Roran returned to Horst's house and quickly walked to the bedroom Horst had lent him. He dropped his bag at the foot of his bed and undid his boots.

Roran sighed and laid back into his bed. Closing his eyes Roran welcomed the sleep that overwhelmed him.

For the next two days Roran ran various errands for Horst and Elain. He bought their food and sold Horst's tools, and even helped Elain with her sewing. With his work finished, Roran approached Horst, exhausted. He handed him the profits. Horst thanked him with a nod of his head.

"You are tiring yourself." Said Horst gently. "You have just lost your whole family, it's understandable if you would like to rest a while. This works what we got my sons for."

Roran shook his head saying, "You have allowed me a place to stay, this is the least I could do."

Horst shrugged and returned to his work.

Roran walked past the kitchen intent on having some well-deserved sleep, when Elain stuck her head out of the kitchen door.

"Roran dear," she said softly, "would you like supper?"

Roran politely declined claiming that he ate at the market.

When Roran finally reached his room, he lay down and thought of what Katrina had told him the night before.

_She was right_, he decided, _He has not lost Katrina, she was the one thing Eragon could never take. _

And dwelling on that Roran fell asleep thankful for the one gift he had left.

_Roran was stuck, cornered by the strangers in black. They were hissing at him taunting him. One held his father's head in his hands. The other raised his sword, the blade glinting in the moonlight and then- _

Yelling, metal clashing, the silent swish of a black cloak.

Roran sat up in bed. Sweat was streaming down his face.

Shakily Roran got out of bed and groped through the darkness.

He could see a crack of flickering light from under his bedroom door.

Then Roan heard it again, yelling, this time he knew the voice.

_Katrina!_

He grasped the doorknob and threw it open, revealing Horst's youngest son, Albreich.

Albreich looked up as Roran ran by him. Albreich caught him on the shoulder and looked at him sadly.

"The strangers they are back!' he whispered, "They want you. You must leave! Father is waiting for you in the kitchen." Albreich held out his hand, and Roran took it.

"Have god's speed brother."

"And may your swords stay sharp."

Roran ran down the stares and into the kitchen.

Horst and Elain were in there backing a large bag with bread and cheese.

"Roran!" whispered Horst, "You must leave, the strangers-"

"I know! What about Katrina?"

Elain suddenly let out a dry sob.

Horst glared at her for a moment then turned to Roran.

"The strangers, Ra'zac they're called, they are searching all the houses. And when they got to your farm, well ol' Katrina tried to stop them, in fear that you were down there. The biggest one, it took a swipe at her but the gal ducked and it only scratched her arm. But then the Ra'zac told us they laced their swords with poison."

"What!"

"They are only offering the antidote if we give you up."

Roran's face was contorted with rage.

He clenched his fists together and punched the dry table.

"Then, if I don't give myself up, she will die?"

Elain shook her head.

"When Brom left, Elain and I went through all of his old books. There was a notebook in their about poison and their antidotes. We have found one other place you could get the cure for Katrina."

"Where?"

"The Varden."

"What!" yelled Roran, "I don't know were the Varden is located."

"Well," said Elain, "We think it is located in Sadura, the small country out side the empire. You must go there and tell them of you situation. We will hold on to Katrina for as long as possible. You must hurry, take this map. Bryer, the Farina's horse is waiting for you at the gates of Carvahall, now go."

"Thank-" Roran began.

"Go!"

And he did.

When Roran reached the gate, there was a milk chocolate horse with a black main waiting for him.

Roran was pleased to see a saddle and saddlebag already on the horse.

Roran leaped onto Bryer's back and galloped into the night."

Roran rode until Carvahall was out of his sight. He reached a dark forest and took out the map Horst had given him.

He located the small forest on the map and traced his finger to Sadura.

His heart sank as he saw the distance he had to cover.

Without warning, Roran felt a slight presence in his mind. As though another being was trying to contact him. Before Roan could react, something his him hard over the head. The last thing he saw was a strand of golden hair, corner of a black robe, and then darkness.

Ooooo, suspenseful! Tee hee! I hoped you liked it!


	3. Devastation

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in my previous chapters but, I do not (sadly) own any characters from Eragon. Murtaug, Ayra, Eragon Ect. All belong to Christopher Poloni. So enough of my rambling, Enjoy the story. **

-------------

Eragon hugged Saphira's neck as she soured into the sky. Her wings were thumping in the familiar beat that put Eragon at ease.

"I forgot what it was like to fly." Said Eragon. 

Saphira let out a gurgling laugh, low in her throat.

_Then let me remind you._

Saphira flew gracefully out of the dragon hold, and into the evening sky.

She flew toward the training ground, with many complex twists and dives that made Eragon's heart soar.

After Saphira had finished her tricks, Eragon began to speak with her with the essence that they haven't spoken for four months rather than four days.

Saphira told him of the efforts to clear the bodies of humans and Urgals alike out of the tunnels of Fathren Dur.

"What will they do with them?" asked Eragon, "There must be so many."

_Well, _snarled Saphira, _they are burying the humans in various locations around the Beor Mountains. Their families will return from Surda any day now. As for the Urgals, they are going to burn them with no proper burial. _

"And this angers you?" 

Of course it does! Do you forget the scrolls you had read at Jode's? And what about the library in Fathren Dur?

Eragon focused guiltily on one oh Saphira's shimmering scales. He knew what Saphira said was true.

Do you remember what they said? Do you Eragon? Well, let me remind you. Before your kind came along, the Urgals lived peacefully. Galbatorix influenced the Urgals that attacked us in the tunnels. 

"How can you say that? The first tribes of Urgals might have been influenced, but certainly not the ones in the caves!" yelled Eragon; so loud he almost thought he had said it out loud. "You of all people have seen what they do. You fought them in the tunnels; you saw the destruction they made.

Saphira was about to protest but stopped abruptly.

_You're right, little one, I'm sorry. There are just very few creatures that have had the same past as dragons. Let us leave this subject. _

Eragon nodded and fell silent.

They remained that way until the training ground was in view.

Eragon looked down at the hilt of Za'roc protruding out of its sheath.

"Saphira?" asked Eragon uncertainly.

Yes? "Do you think the elves make all their swords the same?" How do you mean? 

"When I first picked up Za'roc," began Eragon slowly, "It felt, like it was made for me. The perfect weight, the perfect height, the hilt even matched every crease in my hand. Do they make them that way or, do you think there's a relation between Za'roc and-" Eragon stopped, unable to continue.

_Little one, I believe you worry for no reason. There is no relation between you and Morzan. It is impossible. But if you really want to know, that is a question to ask Ayra_.

"But," Eragon began.

_No, you underestimate my judgment; I would not have picked a boy with foresworn blood running through his veins. Now be at ease, for we have arrived. _

Eragon looked down right as Saphira's mighty claws touched the ground.

Eragon looked at the training ground and gave an involuntary gasp.

The grounds, which had once held so many fighters, were now empty, except for two figures sparing at the end of the field.

_So many have been killed or injured that there is no one healthy enough to fight._

"But, they can't all have been killed!"

_Of coarse not! Many are just two tiered to train. Most are still busy clearing the tunnels. The fact of the matter is no one is in the mood for more fighting. _

Eragon nodded and began to walk towards the two lone figures, Eragon assumed were Ayra and Murtaug.

As he drew closer, he could hear what they were saying.

"Good, good," said Ayra as she flicked the tip of her blade to Murtaug's neck.

"Good?" asked Murtaug, "I lost."

Eragon smiled remembering his same reaction when he first spared with Ayra.

"Again." She said.

Murtaug rolled his eyes and reached for his weapon.

He came toward her with a burst of speed and strength, determined to beat her. Ayra easily blocked all of Murtaug's hits.

Ayra then raised her sword as though she meant to strike him in the head.

_But why would she do that, _thought Eragon_, She is giving away her plan so easily._

Neither of them had noticed Eragon yet.

At the last possible moment, Ayra switched her blade so that it swung toward Murtaug's left side. Murtaug quickly flicked his eyes up at Ayra's revolving blade. It was only for one moment but it was enough.

Taking advantage of his brief moment of distraction, she knelt down and stuck her leg out behind his ankles. Losing his balance, Murtaug's sword flew into the air and he fell backwards onto the ground.

Ayra looked down at him and seeing the look on his face began to laugh.

Murtaug's face burned red with embarrassment.

"Th-that wasn't fair," Stammered Murtaug getting to his feet.

Eragon couldn't help himself and he to began to laugh.

At that, they finally looked up at him.

"Eragon!"

Ayra reached him first, throwing her arms around Eragon's neck.

It was his turn to glow red.

"We were so worried about you!" whispered Ayra.

Eragon patted her awkwardly on the back. She held him tight for moment then pulled away.

Murtaug gave Eragon a brotherly hug and stepped away so that they could face each other.

"Angela said that it would take you a lot longer to heal." he said smiling, "of course, after killing the Shade, we knew you would be fine."

At the mention of Angela's name, Ayra's face grew dark, and she glared angrily at the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked Eragon. He had always known Ayra and Angela to be on quite good terms.

"That witch," snarled Ayra, "She wouldn't let me help you. It was clear that you were fighting off the spirits left behind by Durza. A battle you were clearly losing. But she wouldn't let me do a thing. I wanted to link minds with you and help you fight them off. That witch wouldn't even let me near you. Telling me that your mind was confused and you would attack me…"

Ayra sighed inwardly. "But I guess it all worked out. But if you had died, I swear, that witch would be-"

Murtaug put a hand on her arm and whispered something in her ear.

"Calm down, she did save him you know."

Ayra nodded and pulled away.

Thinking it best to leave this subject behind, Eragon asked, "Would you like to spar?"

Murtaug nodded and pulled out his sword.

Ayra sat down on the soft grass and watched as the two boys spared.

It was less that an hour when Eragon finally knocked the sword out of Murtaug's hand.

The boys stared at each other panting.

"Well," said Murtaug regaining his breath, "its clear that the battle has left you no weaker."

Eragon laughed, "Nor you stronger!"

Eragon checked the sky. By the look of the sun, it was a little past 4:00 pm, which meant he and Murtaug would leave in less than three hours.

"We should head back, we leave for the village by sundown." Said Eragon.

"Leave for where-, oh yah our mission." Said Murtaug smiling.

Ayra glared at them for a moment, and then she stood quietly and walked off toward the end of the battlefield muttering darkly to herself.

Eragon looked at Murtaug confused, Murtaug simply shrugged.

Eragon began to run after her. Murtaug went to follow him, and was stopped by one of Saphira's large translucent blue wings.

_Let them be, little one, quite a temper today._

Murtaug stared into Saphira's deep blue eyes, and nodded in understanding.

------------------

Eragon finally caught up with Ayra and grabbed her firmly by the arm. "What's wrong with you?" asked Eragon, pulling Ayra forward to face him.

To his surprise tears were brimming her auburn eyes.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" she yelled.

Eragon stepped backwards at the sudden flow of venom that had entered her voice.

"You!" she said pointing an accusing finger at his chest, "You've just woken up and we don't even know if you're fully healed! But you and Ajihad just go off and begin planning journeys that could kill you. Galbatorix has already sent over 1,000 soldiers down there! 1,000 soldiers! Even for a rider like you and a worrier as skilled as Murtaug, its dangerous!"

"Well," yelled Eragon, "What do you want me to do about it? I'm a rider, I didn't choose my fate!"

"I want to go with you." She said simply.

Eragon shook his head. He knew their mission was dangerous. He would not live with himself if Ayra were killed.

"No."

"No? You do not have the authority to prevent me from going!"

"Your right," said Eragon sadly, "But Ajihad does."

There was silence for a moment. Ayra raised her head and looked him in the eyes.

"If you hate me so much," she whispered, "that you would go to Ajihad to prevent me from accompanying you, then so be it."

Ayra walked back toward the tunnel that lead to Fathern Dur.

Eragon turned back around, looking at the ground.

_I will not let Ayra be harmed, even if it means losing her friendship…_

Once Eragon reached Murtaug, he found that he was speaking to a dwarf. The dwarf looked up at him, and bowed respectively.

"Greetings Eragon, Shadeslayer, we are all in your debt." Said the dwarf, his voice thick with admiration.

Eragon nodded in return. He did not have the heart to smile.

Murtaug looked at him for a moment and before turning back to the dwarf.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, yes, terrible tragedy it is. Corrin, the king's personal scout, arrived not but an hour's time ago. He informed us that the empires spies have destroyed a small village, not far from the spine I recon. Nasty little things they are, the Ra'zac."

Eragon looked up slowly.

"What was the name of that village?" he asked, a hard knot forming in his stomach.

"I believe," began the dwarf, "It was called Carvahall."

--------------

**Well, that's it for this Chapter. Sorry if it was a little boring. Please Review, I want to hear, opinions, suggestions, and anything that will help me make the story better. Thanks for reading, see you soon! **


	4. Fate has it's ways

**SpeedDemon315 **

**Nice story, Murtagh is still on the "good" side and the Twins didn't get him, thank goodness. I really like Murtagh and it was disapointing when I read that Murtagh was forced to work for Galbortrix or whatever his name is! Kepp it up and if you can, can you have some chapters with Murtagh's point of view?**

**Animegurlzrule **

**This was great! Keep up the good work!**

**Maddie **

**sounds good plz write more**

**Amby8**

**lol omg i love your story its sorta confsing coz i never read eragin but i like it pls update again soon **

**amby**

**Whoo! Thanks a lot, I love you guys! Nice reviews make me all warm in fuzzy inside, tee hee! **

**Kelsey: Idiot…**

**Dreamer: Where did you come from? **

**Kelsey: (points to house next store)**

**Fighting Dreamer: Right, so enjoy the story. And Kelsey would like me to inform you that she is in fact real, and standing next to me. She's not (despite popular belief) a figment of my imagination.**

**Kelsey: Or am I?**

**Fighting Dreamer: Don't confuse me!**

**Taylor: Which proves to be very easy to do.**

**Fighting Dreamer: where'd you come from?**

**Taylor: I'm your sister…I live here…**

**Fighting Dreamer: okay…enjoy!**

**By the way, Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Eragon…darn you copy-writing laws…**

**-------------------------**

As Roran regained consciousness, he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself staring up at a star scattered sky.

_How long have I been out? What am I doing here?_ He thought vaguely.

Before he could suppress them, a flood of memories, burst into his consciousness. The village, the black spies, being attacked, and

_Katrina…_

He scrambled to his feet, and looked at his surroundings.

He had been laying on a blanket that had been taken from his pack. There was a fire blazing in front of him, and water simmering in a kettle.

He felt the back of his head, expecting to feel dried blood, or at least a bump. But instead felt nothing.

_What's going on? _

He heard a faint rustling in the leaves behind him. Roran whirled around, to find himself face to face with a girl. She jumped slightly as Roran turned to face her. She cursed as the bundle of sticks she was holding fell to the ground.

"Your awake." She observed blatantly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She impatiently walked over to the fire and put down the sticks.

"Ajin" she said simply, without turning to look at him.

At last she stood up, and faced him.

She had long blonde hair that was carefully tied back, leavening a few strands to cover her face. She had large hazel eyes, and pale skin. Her figure, Roran noticed guiltily was quite thin and agile, she looked no older than 20.

"R-roan." He muttered.

"I know that. After all, I was sent here to get you." She said poking the fire with a stick.

"Sent…to get me?" asked Roran, "why was a girl sent to get me?"

Ajin shot him a malicious look and snarled, "Ha! That's interesting, coming from you. A mere human, not able to hold off the Ra'zac."

Roran looked at her confused.

"Last time I checked, you were, human as well, and the Ra'zac, who are they?"

Ajin sighed impatiently. "The Ra'zac are the spies of the empire. And I am not a human." She said pointing at her ears, which Roran finally noticed, were pointed.

"An elf?" asked Roran his eyes widening.

"They told me you didn't know much about all this, but completely oblivious, they left that part out."

"Are elves always this sarcastic?" asked Roran rubbing his eyes, "And who are 'they', the ones who sent you? And why don't I have a mark on my head. As far as I know, I was hit with a large club."

"Full of questions aren't you?" stated Ajin, "Well, no, elves aren't usually sarcastic, only me. I have been sent by the Varden, and lastly, elves can do magic, you might be annoying, but I wasn't about to let you bleed to death."

Roran snorted, "Me annoying? Ha! Your one to talk." He had never been so irritated with anyone in his life. "And how do I know you from the-"

Ajin placed a hand over his mouth, and looked toward the bushes.

In one swift movement, she jumped off the ground with inhuman speed, and into a nearby tree.

Something told him that Ajin was fast, even for an elf.

She let go of Roran, and put a finger to her lips.

"Not a word." She whispered. She turned her head and looked down toward the base of the tree.

The rustling in the bushes grew louder, as an Urgal walked into the clearing. He looked around, his beady eyes searching for any form of movement.

The Urgal laughed, slightly.

"You may be able to hide elf. But I can smell you, and you stink of fear!" he yelled into the clearing.

Ajin smiled, and jumped down from the tree branch.

"On the contrary," she said, unsheathing her sword, and driving it into the Urgal's chest.

The Urgal coughed slightly, spraying her with blood.

"You fell for it." He whispered before falling limply to the ground.

Ajin, without turning, stuck out her right hand, and muttered a couple words in the ancient language. All of the five advancing Urgals instantly.

Casually wiping the blood off her sword, she motioned for Roran to jump from the tree.

"What did you do to them?" asked Roran, looking at the pile of dead Urgals.

"Simple, I collapsed the major artery in there system. The blood gets cut off from their whole body, killing them instantly." Said Ajin, using magic to move the Urgal's bodies out of the clearing.

"C-can you teach me how to do that?" asked Roran.

Ajin smiled at him. "I guess. Magic would come in handy."

There were silence for a moment; neither of them knew what to say.

"Why did the Varden send you to get me? Asked Roran.

"I have vowed not to speak a word of my mission."

Roran nodded, "Is the king…the ruler, is he an elf as well?"

"No," said Ajin, "His name is Ajihad, and he is quite human."

"Then an elf can over rule the wishes of a human, right?"

Ajin stared at the ground and sighed. "At one time I could have. Now you should get some rest, it's getting late."

Roran nodded. He spread the crinkles out of his blanket, and lay down.

"What about you?" he asked, not opening his eyes, "don't you need to sleep?"

Ajin shook her head, and sat down agents a tree.

"I'll be fine, but you need your rest."

_This girl is acting a lot more…mature than before._ Thought Roran.

"I _was_ acting mature before, you were the one who was being quite rude."

Roran's eyes flew open.

"Did you just, but I, how did you?" began Roran.

"Oblivious." Muttered Ajin. "I can read your thoughts by penetrating the almost non-existent barrier around your mind. If you would like to speak to me without talking, in the situation of an attack, all you have to do it try to reach my outer barrier. Then you just think what you want to say."

_Like this? _

"Good, I was able to hear that." Said Ajin. "Now, sleep time."

Roran closed his eyes once again, intent on falling asleep.

-Flash Back-

_Roran crouched in the shadows of Quimbley's house. _

"_Just in time." He whispered to himself a Slone walked out of the house further up the street. Following Slone was Katrina. _

_She was carrying a leather bound book, and talking intently with her father. "I'm going to the valley to restock. I will be back in two days time." Said Slone, swinging his bow around his shoulder. _

_Katrina nodded, and kissed him good-bye on the cheek. _

_Roran ducked back into the shadows as Slone passed his hiding spot. _

_Once he was out of sight, Katrina motioned for Roran to come to her. _

_Roran double checked the road, and ran out to meet Katrina. _

"_I'm glad you've come." She said as Roran kissed her softly on the neck. _

"_I couldn't pass up a whole day alone with you." He whispered. _

_Curiously, he looked down at the book in her hand. _

"_What's that?" he asked._

"_It's a book I'm reading. It's a collection of stories about a made up civilization called Greece. Many authors made up the different stories about gods and goddesses. It's very good, you should read it sometime." Said Katrina._

_Roran stared at the ground for a moment before answering. _

"_Garrow never taught me how to read. He believes that if it doesn't help with farming, then it's an unnecessary privilege." _

_Katrina nodded sympathetically. _

_"Would you like me to read a few stories to you?" she asked kindly._

_Roran nodded happily, and began to walk with Katrina down to the woods that border his farm._

_Katrina read stories or love and hate, passion and war. Stories of gods and goddesses, humans and kings. And Roran left Katrina with an very different out look on life. _

_"What's wrong?" asked Eragon, as he watched his cousin move his food around his plate._

_Roran shrugged slightly, then looked up._

_"Have you ever felt, that our world, our life, was just a little bit...boring?" _

_"Boring?" Eragon laughed. "Why just yesterday I-" _

_"Eragon!" said Roran, slightly louder than he ment to, "You know what I mean. Its just..." Roran struggled for words._

_Remembering the story of Hercules he said, "Have you ever found that the man who raised you was not in fact your father. That your father was one of the most powerful men to rule the world. Have you ever found that you are destined for a fate so amazing, so complex, that it putts the other gods to shame?"_

_A small smile tugged at the corner of Eragon's lips._

_"Now that," he said, "Is my kind of story!"_

_--------------_

**I know, I know, The Greek stories did DEFINITELY not exists in this world. Oh well. I am very interested in Greek Mythology, and I figured I could incorporate it into my writing. I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Thanks again to SpeedDemon315, Animegurlzrule, Maddie, and Amby8 for you beautiful reviews. **

**For SpeedDemon315...I also love Murtaug. Precisely why I didn't kill him off! Whoo! You have sparked my imagination...and I have chosen to have a chapter mostly about Murtaug. It might just be the next one...But I haven't thought about it yet. **

**Kelsey: Make it the one after the next one.**

**Fighting Dreamer: You suck...go away. **

**Kelsey: Ha ha. You can't make me. **

**Fighting Dreamer: No, but I could make a character about you and kill it off, Mwhahaha!**

**Kelsey: Nooooo!**

**Both: Please Review! **


	5. Blackmail

**Well, my last chapter was definitely not my best. Hopefully this one will be better. **

**I have had MAJOR writers block. I just can't decide where to go from here. **

**Kelsey: How, about…you get on with the story!**

**Fighting Dreamer: All right, all right, just one last thing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any characters to Eragon. **

**-----------**

"What!" yelled Eragon, running over to the dwarf, "what did you say!"

"J-just that a town was attacked, no r-reason to be so worked up!" he said quickly, holding up his hands in defense.

"What town?" roared Eragon.

"Carvahall." Said Murtaug, turning pale, "You told me about-"

"Like hell I did!"

Eragon climbed up onto Saphira, and took off, with no warning to the others.

"That's got into him?" Said the dwarf rudely. Realizing his mistake, he pushed his hand over his mouth and mumbled an apology.

Murtaug turned to him angrily, "Eragon's last family member lives in that town."

The dwarf's eyes widened slightly.

"I-I will be going now." He said with a slight bow, and left Murtaug, to return to Farthen Dur on foot.

-----------

_Hurry Saphira!_ Cried Eragon in distress.

_Their information could be wrong little one. Do not be so quick to react. _

Eragon nodded, and tried to clam down, but found that his heartbeat would not slow, and his mind would not stop thinking of horrible things.

_If I loose Roran_ thought Eragon, _then I will have no one left. _

_You will have me._

Eragon nodded again, trying to reassure himself that what she said was true.

He scanned the horizon, and his heart skipped a beat when Farthen Dur finally came into view.

Once they landed, Eragon leaped off of Saphira's back and tore through the familiar passageways until he reached Ajihad's large oak doors.

Eragon did not knock, or wait for a signal to enter.

He threw open the doors and rushed inside.

Ajihad sighed on seeing Eragon's entry.

"I knew it." He said softly, "I knew that dwarf would go spreading this around as though his life depended on it."

"You knew?" asked Eragon, his voice low with anger, "you knew and you did not tell me? You did not warn me that my only cousin is probably dead!" He threw his fists down on the table.

"Your cousin is fine Shadeslayer." Said Ajihad calmly.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Eragon, "I don't want to be Shadeslayer, I don't want to be Argetlam, I don't want to be a rider! I just want to see my cousin!"

"My child." Said Ajihad sadly. "I should have told you long ago. When Brom sent word that Saphira had hatched, I did a little…Research. I found that you had a cousin, and sent to have him brought here. I knew that any relative to you was in danger. He is now under the protection of a very powerful Elf, and warrior."

"How were you able to find out about me?" asked Eragon, the knot in his stomach loosening a little.

"You past…is quite easy to track."

Eragon looked at him confused.

"I wish to postpone this mission." He said simply.

Eragon jumped slightly, as someone emerged from the shadows.

"Selfish Child." It said.

"Nasuada. Why must you take part in all arguments?" complained Ajihad.

She ignored him, continuing to walk towards Eragon.

"You are willing to sacrifice all of Alagaesia, just for one person."

"You don't know what its like do you? Knowing that you are practically alone in the world, except for a blood relative and a dragon? You have a father! Friends! Things I never had!" yelled Eragon, his temper flaring.

"And I would sacrifice all of them for the safety of The Varden and those inside the empire!"

"Please stop." Muttered Ajihad, rubbing his temples.

"Do you know what will happen if Galbatorix gets that egg? How dare you even suggest be postpone the-" Nasuada was cut short as a sapphire blue head nudged the doors open.

Saphira opened her mouth and let out a defining roar.

_Lucky for you two,_ she snarled, _I can't fit into this tinny room. _

Nasuada backed away with wide eyes, while Eragon just glared at her.

Eragon, we will go on the mission, and we will find your cousin later. Nasuada, show some empathy, and Ajihad…I think you need some sleep.

Ajihad agreed quietly, as his eyelids began to droop.

"Yes, yes. Thank you Saphira. Now Eragon, please do not leave Belatona to search for your cousin. Ajin should arrive with him any day now. Now Nasuada, return to your quarters. Eragon, find Murtaug, you will leave soon."

Eragon bowed cockily, and spun on his heal, joining Saphira outside.

"I have no clue why Murtaug likes such an infuriating…oh hi Murtaug." Said Eragon, as Murtaug turned the corner.

Murtaug sighed slightly. "I don't think I wish to know what you are talking about."

Probably not. Now, you two must get ready. I will be in the dragon hold…meeting with someone…

"And who is this certain someone?" asked Eragon, clearly knowing the answer.

_A special feline friend,_ said Saphira, taking off toward the dragon hold.

Murtaug laughed.

"I would hate to see their children."

"Your disgusting." Said Eragon, wrinkling his nose.

"Well," said Murtaug, "I'm packed."

Eragon nodded. "I guess I should to, meet you at the dragon hold in 10 minutes.

--------

"Not very time efficient, is he?" asked Murtaug, checking the sky. "He should have been here 10 minutes ago."

Saphira snorted.

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Eragon, as he ran into the hallway. "The twins were giving me a hard time."

_The twins? _

_Yes why?_ Asked Eragon.

_Because little one, I heard that they were sent to Gilead not but two days ago_.

Eragon's face glowed red.

"So how was Ayra?" asked Murtaug, doubling over laughing.

"Shut up." Grumbled Eragon "Lets just go."

Murtaug, Eragon, and Saphira, made their way to the stables to find their horses.

After packing their saddles, the road to the gates of Farthen Dur, and into the crowed that awaited them.

The noise echoed off of the stonewalls. People were shouting, and clapping.

Many dwarfs and humans approached the horses.

"God's speed." Said a young woman bowing.

"We thank you." Said another.

Eragon nodded to each of them in turn, until at last he reached the end of the line.

----------

Galbatorix glared at the servant kneeling before him.

"You know why I have summoned you here, correct?" asked Galbatorix.

The boy nodded, avoiding the king's eyes.

"Good. Then you know that you are to destroy the rider."

The boy nodded again.

"And do you know how you are to go about this?" he asked.

This time he hesitated.

"No."

"You have two choices. Either you spy on the rider, and the traitor, and kill them when they least expect it. Or you will gain their trust, and bring them to their knees."

The boy cringed a little as his options were laid before him.

Galbatorix could tell he had his doubts.

"And if you fail…"

The boy looked up as two soldiers walked into the room, dragging a middle-aged woman. She had raven black hair, which fell over her soldiers, and greatly resembled the boy in front of her.

"Kiaku!" she yelled, reaching out for her son. "Kiaku, no! He is only a boy, he will be killed!"

"The rider is to soft to harm a child." Hissed Galbatorix. "Now, if you task is not completed, she dies."

Kiaku's eyes filled with tears, as he reached out for his mother.

"D-done" he sobbed.

"Good, you leave now."

----------

**I know, it's a really short chapter, but I'm tiered of writing. If any of you are confused, Kiaku is pretty much a boy who is being blackmailed into working for Galbatorix. His age will be reviled in like the next chapter…I guess. So tell me how you liked it. I really need suggestions. Love you all much! **


	6. A Quest for Revenge

**assasa**

**no! write more quickly before i cry**

**Yah! Thanks a lot Assasa! I'm so happy for all the nice reviews! **

**I've decided to change the story line a little. First, in the summery it says that Eragon and Murtaug meet a girl; well I'm changing it. They will meet a boy instead. Okay? The summery will match the story soon! **

**I'm thinking about writing an Avatar the last Air bender fic. I finally wrote my first Prince of Tennis fic. So if you're a P.O.T. fan, check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Eragon!**

Roran was awoken by a soft voice calling into his ear.

"Roran…Roran wake up!"

The voice grew slightly louder, and a little harsher.

"I bet you wouldn't wake up if I hit you with this cooking pan, am I right?"

"I'm awake, I'm awake." He grumbled, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Well, you don't look like it." Said Ajin, putting her hands on her hips.

Roran looked around camp. The fire was burned out, and everything was packed away. There was nothing to indicate that they were there at all.

"Are we leaving already," he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Ajin didn't reply, only continued to cover their tracks.

After rolling up his blanket, he pulled out some bread and cheese and wolfed down a quick breakfast.

"When we get to the Varden," began Roran, "I need to do something."

"Wow, very specific."

"This is hard for me you know." He snapped.

"Fine, you have a story? Lets hear it."

Roran just didn't understand this girl. First she is a complete jerk then she's slightly compassionate, then she's a jerk all over again.

He sighed slightly, and then began to tell her about Katrina.

When he got to the part where the Ra'zac cut Katrina's shoulder, Ajin's dark eyes, showed a flicker of sadness.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I don't think your…girl…is going to make it."

"Don't you ever say that. She will be just fine." Whispered Roran through gritted teeth.

Ajin shook her head sadly.

"Roran, face it-" began Ajin, but was stopped when Roran pulled a small dagger out of his boot, and through it right at her.

Ajin caught it in-between two fingers, and tossed it aside.

"I advise you not do that again, or I will get very angry." Sighed Ajin, "Now if you will listen to me. What the Ra'zac put on their blade, it's a very rare poison. I am not familiar with the name-"

"Vìncic." Said Roran quietly.

"Right. I happen to know that Vìncic is classified as a prompt poison. That means that as soon as it enters the blood system, it takes effect."

"What exactly does it do?" asked Roran, dreading the answer.

"Your weird, you know that right." Asked Ajin, tucking her knees into her stomach.

Roran snorted, "I'm weird?"

"Yes, you were the one who intentionally threw a dagger at my face, and now your asking me questions, like it never happened."

Roran sighed. "I'm sorry. Its just Katrina is the only family I have left."

"You have Eragon you know." Commented Ajin, tilting her head slightly.

Roran was surprised by the sudden mention of his cousin.

"Please," began Roran, "Do not speak his name in front of me."

"Roran, this isn't a quest for revenge. He didn't do anything."

"Says you." Muttered Roran.

"Fine, let us drop this subject, you're going to have to face him someday…"

"And when I do-"

Ajin shook her head, "Roran please."

Roran turned to look at her. There was something in her voice, could it be, distress?

"Roran, promise, promise that you will not fight Eragon. I'm sure that he does not want to hurt you, but if forced to, I'm afraid he might. He's grown since he left you."

Roran glared at the ground. After a while he nodded.

"I need to save Katrina. Then I will 'worry' about Eragon." Said Roran, tears pricking the back of his eyes.

_This girl means a lot to him,_ thought Ajin.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." Said Ajin, wrapping her arms around Roran's shoulder.

Roran looked at her, and smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Replied Ajin, standing up cheerfully, "Now, let's get out of here."

Roran nodded, and walked over to Bryer. Mounting him, he looked down at Ajin.

"Were is your horse?" he asked.

Ajin tapped her lower lip with her finger.

"I…don't know." She said.

Shrugging, she whistled loudly.

"There you are!" she said happily as a white horse galloped into the clearing."

"What's her name?"

"His name" said Ajin, with slight emphasis on his, "is Kert."

"Kert?"

"Yes, Kert. He and Bryer can be friends."

"Eh, how did you know Bryer's name?" asked Roran.

Ajin laughed, and pointed to her head. "Brain power. Now lets go."

-----------

Well, that all for this chapter.

Kelsey: dude, they have been in that clearing for like…3 chapters.

Dreamer: Fine, well they are out now, happy?

Kelsey: possibly.

Sorry that this was so late. I have been busy trying to read every Prince of Tennis Fan fiction I could find. Anyone seen any good Eiji fics?

Kelsey: hey I know one.

Dreamer: you do?

Kelsey: yah, its called get a life!

Dreamer: Hey, I do. I just strategically choose to ignore it.

Please Review!


	7. Not alone

Well, no new reviews to comment on. Oh well here is the next chapter. And for the Murtaug fans, (like me) it's from his point of view. I hope it turns out well!

**Kelsey: Who is Murtaug?**

**Dreamer: Your hopeless**

**-------**

As they reached end, of the seemingly boundless line of people, Murtaug turned to look at Eragon.

He was sitting on Saphira's saddle, and scanning the crowd for something, someone.

Murtaug saw, with a pang of guilt that Ayra was not there.

_Eragon never saw Ayra, did he? _Thought Murtaug.

Ajihad was waiting for them, at the end of the tunnel.

"My brothers, and sisters! People of the Varden!" yelled Ajihad over the wave of talking people. "We are gathered to see off the great rider Eragon, and mighty warrior Murtaug!"

The people began to cheer enthusiastically.

"We hope that you will keep them in your prayers, and honor their bravery."

The crowed roared again, as Eragon and Murtaug finally reached where Ajihad stood.

"Now I say good bye to you my brothers, and may your swords stay sharp."

Both boys nodded in recognition, and walked off toward the evening sky.

-------

Murtaug's good spirit died slightly, as he sat eyes on the endless stretch of sand.

Eragon whistled through his teeth.

"I forgot how long this desert was." Said Eragon.

Murtaug did not reply, he just watched as Eragon and Saphira soared off into the night sky.

Murtaug rolled his eyes slightly, and urged Caddoc forward. He was going to cross as much of this desert as possible, before it gets to hot.

They road for hours, through miles and miles of dry sand.

Murtaug watched as the stars began to fade, and vaguely wondered why they left at night.

Soon, Eragon and Saphira landed a little ways ahead.

_We have found a nice place to rest for an hour or so._ Came a Female voice in his head.

Saphira sent him a brief picture of their location.

Caddoc skidded to a halt, as they reached their destination.

"This is nice?" asked Murtaug.

"It's the best we could do."

The 'clearing' was more of a valley in the center of three large sand dunes. It was rather large, large enough at least to hold two horses, two humans and a dragon.

"Its not that bad," said Eragon yawning.

Murtaug watched as Eragon took out a dwarf woven blanket and laid it in the sand. Resting himself in it, he almost immediately fell asleep.

Murtaug sighed and turned to Saphira, who was resting her head on her tail, asleep as well.

"Alone again." Said Murtaug still watching his sleeping companions. He had always been alone. Even when he was a child, his mother left, and his father was never really there. When escaping from the castle, his only friend Caddoc was killed in the attempt. Even now, when he is traveling with Eragon and Saphira. He will always be the loner, the outcast. What he would give to find someone like himself. To find someone who is alone as well. Yes, he would give the world for that.

---------

Just as Murtaug had finally managed to get to sleep, it seemed that he was just woken up again by Eragon.

"Time to leave." Said Eragon stifling a yawn.

Murtaug nodded drowsily, and helped Eragon pack their preventions.

"Alright," said Eragon warily, I'll take Snowfire now. Okay?"

That didn't make sense." Commented Saphira.

"Snow well.'

"Oh well," corrected Murtaug.

"Uh-huh." Muttered Eragon.

Eragon climbed clumsily onto Snowfire and began to ride forward. Saphira spread her wings, and flew into the morning sky, leaving Murtaug to catch up with Eragon.

It wasn't long before Eragon took refuge of Saphira's back. Snowfire was being guided by Saphira's thoughts, so Murtaug was not stuck with the job of leading her. Murtaug grew extremely board, and began to daydream. His mind wandered to Nasuada. He found him self-wishing that she was there, some one for him to talk to. Looking ahead of him, he saw a large cloud of dust rising from the ground. It looked almost like a-

'_Eragon!'_ Murtaug yelled mentally.

'_Yes, I see it to'_ came the reply.

Murtaug looked up as Saphira and Eragon landed before him.

"What is it?" asked Murtaug.

'_We don't know. I have better eyes than you humans, and even I cannot tell.'_

"Should we hide?"

"No." answered Eragon stubbornly. "The empire knows of us. We will fight."

"Eh, Eragon." Began Murtaug, "Hate to ruin your moment of bravery but not everyone in this desert is out to get you."

Saphira laughed loudly, and Eragon's ears turned red.

"Be that as it may," snapped Eragon, "If need be, we fight."

"Fair enough." Said Murtaug laughing.

As the cloud grew closer, they could hear noises. It sounded like yelling, crying.

They watched as the figures came into view.

There was a group of men chasing what looked like a child on horseback.

"What the-" Eragon was cut off as the child fell off his horse.

Something told Murtaug there was trouble.

He jumped onto Caddoc's back, and despite Eragon's protests, rode out to the shadowed figures. Murtaug

"We got you now." Snarled one of the men.

"Yah! We'll cut out your tongue for that comment." Said another.

The little boy whimpered slightly. He looked no older than seven years of age. He had jet-black hair that covered his light brown eyes.

As one of the men pulled out a knife, Murtaug jumped off his horse, and ran to the boy's side.

"Slave traders." He snarled under his breath, as he looked at the men surrounding him.

"What do we have here? A little hero do we?" one asked him.

"If you value your lives you will leave." Said Murtaug loudly.

"And why is that?"

Murtaug couldn't help but smirk. We whistled loudly, and right on cue, Saphira landed behind him, with a deafening roar.

The little boy whimpered again, his eyes shinning with tears.

Murtaug picked him up protectively in his arms. The little boy clung to his neck.

"Now," commanded Murtaug, "You will leave or face us."

The men yelled in fear, and began to retreat.

"Its okay," whispered Murtaug, "Your safe now."

He shook his head, "I'm not." He whimpered.

Murtaug cradled the boy in his arms, and began walking to Caddoc.

"Shh," whispered Murtaug, "Your fine, okay."

The boy shook his head once again.

"This isn't supposed to happen."

Murtaug pressed his hand to the young boy's head, it was quite warm.

"What wrong?" asked Eragon walking up to them.

"This boy was being chased by those men. He is suffering from a fever." Replied Murtaug.

"What's your name?"

"K-Kiaku."

"Alright Kiaku," said Murtaug, "Your safe with us. I am Murtaug, and this is Eragon, and Saphira. We will protect you."

"You can't p-protect me from-" the boy stuttered.

"From who?"

"Me." He said simply.

"He's sick." Said Murtaug turning to Eragon. I think we should stop for now."

"Were are your parents Kiaku?"

"D-dead."

Finally, there was someone like him, someone who was alone.

Murtaug carried the boy back to Caddoc and placed him on the saddle as he fell unconscious.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Eragon.

"Help him." Replied Murtaug, "We'll help him.

---------

**Well, done with that chapter. I like doing Murtaug point of views. There fun. So please review, I'd love to hear from you. So for the people who missed the plot. Murtaug and Eragon just met the blackmailed child from the pervious chapter named Kiaku. He is like 7. Yah that's it.**

**Kelsey: seven?**

**Dreamer: yes seven!**

**Kelsey: a little young to be in the desert don't you think.**

**Dreamer: your point?**

**Kelsey: sigh never mind. **


	8. From all Dangers

**Khori**

**Cool story. It's moving nicely along. **

**You need to make sure that everyone is in character. They seem to be **

**straying. It's not Murtaug, but Murtagh, unless you have a different **

**spelling in your book. And Murtagh's horse and old friend is Tornac. Caddoc **

**was Eragon's horse. **

**I like Ajin. She's cool, and her mood switching is fun, because it's **

**hard to predict how she will react. **

**Good work, and I hope you update soon!**

**-Khori**

**Thanks a lot! Khori, that the most helpful advise! I'm too lazy to check it the book for names, so I'm pretty much winging it. So, thanks a lot. It's Murtagh right? And Tornac, okay got it. Thanks! I'll remember that 3. So, the story flips back to Roran and Ajin. For the record, Brian got voted off survivor, so I'm mad. **

**Kelsey: Haha, you can't spell.**

**Dreamer: Hey, it was only one name.**

**Kelsey: Two…stupid…now, on to the story!**

**Warning: Might contain a little blood, for slightly squeamish people. **

** ---------**

Roran's eyes drooped slightly. They had been riding for hours. He watched Ajin's long blond hair swing back and forth as her horse trotted in front of him.

Back, and forth. Back, and forth. Back and-

"Roran, you're going the wrong way."

Roran looked up quickly.

"Hmm? Yah, just…dozing off." Said Roran.

"Okay, well, this way." Said Ajin as she headed down a different path.

Roran nodded slightly, turning Bryer around to follow her.

Roran tried to keep Katrina out of his mind.

'_How did this happen?'_ he thought vaguely. _'How did I go from a simple farmer living outside of Carvahall, to traveling with a mood swapping elf to the Varden, too rescue Katrina.' _

There it was again, that feeling that someone was there. He had felt it before he was knocked unconscious. He remembered Ajin telling him that you would feel it when someone was trying to listen to his thoughts, or brake into his 'mental barrier'.

"Ajin I-"

"It wasn't me." She said as the feeling went away.

"You felt it to?" he asked.

She looked at him sadly, "Yes, an all to common feeling."

Roran was not sure what she ment, but decided not to push the matter.

Roran shivered slightly.

"So, any one can be listening to my thoughts at any time?" he asked Ajin, as they continued moving.

"Well, if your properly prepared, no." she said.

"And that means?"

Ajin sighed. "Look at one strand of Bryer's hair, okay. You need to concentrate on it. Don't think of anything else, just that one hair."

Roran nodded, and did what he was instructed to.

He soon felt the familiar presence. He tried hard to concentrate, but his mind finally cracked, and a female voice entered his head.

"That wasn't good enough, try harder." It said.

Roran sighed. They worked on this for a while, until a rustle in the bushes finally broke his concentration.

"What was that?" Roran asked.

"Nothing, lets keep working"

--------

Roran and Ajin worked on magic for weeks on end. They had been traveling on unfamiliar trails, and ducking out of sight of passing traders.

Ajin had done her best to teach Roran small parts of magic. The best he could do was levitate a small pebble, heal small cuts, and scry.

"This is hard." Gasped Roran, as he tried to scry his farm.

He had held the wavering image of the remains for a minute before it faded.

If only Eragon could see him now, traveling with an elf, learning magic. He would be beside himself with jealousy.

For Roran, this was an uneasy journey. He kept getting the feeling that someone was watching them. He would hear small noises in the forests, and Ajin would just shake them off.

"Nothing is there." She would mutter.

But today, there was.

Roran stretched out his blanket on the ground, intent on falling asleep.

His eyes closed, slightly. He could still see the blurry image of Ajin sitting tensely against the tree, her eyes focused on the bush behind him.

Roran sighed.

'_So much for a good sleep.' _

"What's wrong?" yawned Roran.

"I-I thought I heard something." She stammered.

'_Well, that was a new emotion.'_ Thought Roran dryly, _'fear.'_

"I'm sure its fine." He said.

Ajin did not answer, just continued to stare at the bush.

"Look, Ajin there's nothing the-" Roran was cut off as he felt a cool blade rest against his neck.

"You move," said a low voice from behind him, "I'll slit his throat."

Ajin stayed were she was, not moving a mussel.

"Go ahead." She said yawning, "But I'm going to sleep." She closed her eyes, for the first time Roran had been with her.

'_Roran'_ came a voice in his head. _'Don't move, I have a plan okay?'_

"Ha, don't act like you don't care." Laughed the voice.

"Act? Really do it. I don't care at all."

The man pressed the blade tighter against Roran's neck, causing a small amount of blood to drip from it.

Roran winced involuntarily.

Ajin did not say a word, but when her eyes opened, they were filled with hurt, and regret.

'_I'm sorry.' _

Faster than either men in front of her could see, Ajin stood up, and grabbed the knife out of the mans hand.

She kicked Roran in the back of the legs, causing his knees to buckle so she was standing over him.

"You don't get him just yet." She snarled.

She drove the blade right into the man's chest, his face finally coming into view for Roran. He had jet-black hair, and a rugged face. His eyes were dark blue, almost black to match his hair.

With the last ounce of strength, he took a dagger from his boot, and hit Ajin in the side.

She yelled out in pain, and glared at the man at her feet. With one foul swoop, she swung the blade around, removing his head.

Roran gagged slightly, as a bloody head fell next to his feet. The eyes wide with triumph.

Ajin staggered backwards, removing the bloody dagger from her side.

She cursed loudly as she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Roran, running to her side.

She shook her head.

"No." she whispered before she fell unconscious.

----------

Roran picked up the unconscious elf, and carried her to were his blanket that was laid out.

'_She'll be okay, she'll be okay.' _He told himself, but it sure didn't seem that way.

Crimson blood splattered the ground, and his blanket was soon covered in it.

He opened his pack, and removed some thin scraps of cloth. He began to bind her wounds, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

_I will not go through this again' _he told himself, '_I will not loose someone else.' _

When he was finally done, all he could do was wait.

Roran had never seen her with her eyes closed before, or had he seen her sleeping.

She was always awake, and never looked as peaceful as she did now. A few strands of hair covered her face.

Roran carefully moved them out of the way, and tucked them behind her ears.

Roran sighed, if he didn't do anything, then he would surely go insane.

He poured a small glass of water out of his water skin, and looked at his reflection, in the clear cup.

'_Maybe I could practice scrying." _He thought to himself.

He thought of Katrina, pictured her face, and looked down into the water, "draumr kópa"

The water only turned to black.

Roran's heart began to beat faster_. 'Why had it not shown Katrina?'_

Slowly, Ajin's words drifted into his head. _'If only darkness shows, it means that their soul had been enveloped by darkness, and are no longer living.'_

"No, no!" whispered Roran.

Trying again, he pictured Horst. The same image of black covered the water.

The affect of the magic had begun to weaken his body, but he would not give up.

In one last desperate attempt to find them he scryed Carvahall,

Burning buildings came into view. The smoke billowing out of windows, and roofs. There was screaming coming from the blood-covered road, and bodies scattered around the town.

Tears began to flow down Roran's face. "No!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the ground. The picture of the destroyed village wavered, and then disappeared completely.

Katrina was gone, killed. So was Horst and the rest of the village. He had lost everything. He looked at the unconscious elf beside him. He hadn't lost Ajin, not yet.

He pressed the bottom of his palms to his temples, and sobbed uncontrollably.

How would he live without Katrina? She had been his reason for getting up in the morning, and now she was gone. That was it! He wouldn't live without her. He couldn't.

He pulled a small dagger out of his bag, and ran his finger along the edge.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flicker of movement. But it didn't matter now.

He held the blade to his chest, and pushed. Roran braced himself for the bust of pain, but none came. Roran saw a drop of blood land on his shoe. He followed it up to see Ajin, with his dagger in her shoulder.

She coughed, spraying the ground with blood. Ripping the knife out of her arm, she threw it into the ground.

"I wouldn't try that again, not if I were you." She said, blood running down her arm.

Roran stared at her wide-eyed.

"Why did you-"

"Because," she said coughing again, "I told them I would protect you from every danger, and that includes yourself.

---------

Well, that's all for this chapter. Sorry if it was a little bit bloody, but believe me, the next chapter with Roran will be MUCH worse. Just so you have a fair warning.

**Kelsey: Ha Ha, Ajin died. **

**Dreamer: She did not, well; maybe…I'm not sure.**

**Kelsey: Eh, Jacey…you wrote the story you should know…**

**Dreamer: Should I? **


	9. False Connection

**maddie **

**no...i dont want her to die. her and roran should've fallen in love or **

**something to that effect. how is he going to get to the varden now? **

**unless eragon finds him along the way...wat wil roran's reaction when he **

**finds out how much skill eragon has with magic and sword. just curious. **

**update soon.**

**SpeedDemon315 **

**Yay, a chapter of Murtagh's point of view! You're doing great! Poor kid...King G. actaully knows how to think ""King G glares at me""! Update soon!**

**maddie **

**o...me likie.but i would've liked it better if it had been a girl.**

**Teenlaunch**

**Oh, I am dying for the next chapter! I have started thinking up a story in my head when Eragon and Roran meet up again. That's the part I want. Eldest kind down played it a bit, i think. So, I'm waiting to see your version.**

**Teenlaunch**

**Yah! Thanks a lot! **

**SpeedDemon315, I'm glad you like Murtagh's point of view. He is fun to write about so I think there will be a lot more chapters about him. Yes, Galbatorix does in fact have a brain (despite popular belief 3) Thanks for originally giving me the idea! You're awesome!**

**Maddie, I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks! I agree with you about the story being better if it was a girl, but it would just be to weird having Roran meet a girl (Ajin) and for Eragon and Murtagh to meet one as well. To many random girls ya know? I don't know if Ajin will die…just yet…it's a surprise tee hee!**

**Teenlaunch, Thanks a lot! I hope you liked the last chapter! I totally agree, Eldest did not show much elaboration toward that. I was waiting forever for them to meet up. And it was so non-vivid. It made me sad. I'm planning on making their meeting HUGE…although, I'm not sure how to do it, any ideas? He, he. **

**Kelsey-sweat drops**

**Dreamer: What?**

**Kelsey: You don't know what you're going to do?**

**Dreamer: Eh…I'm making it up as I go along…**

**Kelsey: Oh dear god…what grade are you in again?**

**Dreamer: second- eighth why?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Eragon or Inheritance.**

----------

Eragon ran to were Murtagh stood, strapping the boy onto Tornac's saddle.

"Help him? What do you mean help him?" he asked.

"We take care of him until he's better. And most of all get him out of the desert.

"But, we can't just take him with us!" complained Eragon.

Murtagh shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because…he's…he's…he's just a little kid, it could get dangerous." Replied Eragon.

"And leaving him in the desert wouldn't be? I want to cover a bit of ground, and then we will stop to rest. This boy will come with us, got it?"

Murtagh did not wait for Eragon's reply. He lifted himself onto Tornac's back as well.

Tapping Tornac's side softly with his heels, the road even farther into the desert.

Out of the corner of his eye, Murtagh could see Eragon climbing onto Saphira's back, muttering darkly to himself.

Murtagh looked down at Kiaku's sleeping face.

He didn't know why he suddenly felt so protective over him. There was one thing he knew for sure, if it came to this, he would protect this boy with his life.

'_Do not be so quick on your feet'_ came a female voice in his head. '_Do we know he can be trusted?'_

When Murtagh replied, his voice was laced with anger. '_He is seven years old Saphira, don't accuse him of anything like that'_

Saphira did not reply, only cut off contact.

The child's eyes opened slightly.

"Ah, your awake!" said Murtagh softly.

Kiaku's eyes widened in fear, and tried to wiggle away from Murtagh's strong grip.

"Shhh, its okay, we are not here to hurt you, its okay!" cooed Murtagh.

Kiaku stopped his struggling and looked up at the older man.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He whispered.

Murtagh looked down at Kiaku's eyes. Their usual dark blue color was now covered in a film of grey. He knew that he was suffering from heat fever, and that he was probably delusional.

'_Might as well play along.'_ Thought Murtagh.

"We'll get through huh? Every thing happens for a reason."

Kiaku shook his head sadly but did not reply.

"Do you know why you are here?" asked Murtagh returning his eyes to the road.

Kiaku shook his head again, "I, I don't remember."

"Just try okay?" asked Murtagh protectively placing an arm around his waist.

Kiaku closed his eyes, and began to sway slightly.

"Are you alright?" asked Murtagh concerned.

He shook his head, "I feel tiered, and, dizzy."

Murtagh pulled Tornac to a stop, and reached out to Eragon.

'_Eragon, there is something wrong with Kiaku, I think he might have heat fever.'_

'_Alright, Saphira and I will look for a shady place to rest' _came his answer.

Murtagh watched as Saphira and Eragon flew around in circles above the desert, looking for somewhere to stay.

"Can you stay awake?" asked Murtagh, as Kiaku head fell foreword.

Kiaku's eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

"Kiaku, Kiaku!" yelled Murtagh as the boy fell unconscious again.

"This is not good," muttered Murtagh, feeling the child's dead weight on his arm.

'_Eragon, hurry up!' _

'_We got one!'_

Eragon sent him a mental picture of a small cave, located in a wall of sandstone.

Murtagh tapped Tornac's side again, urging him foreword, until they found Saphira flying above the cave. Leaping off of Tornac, Murtagh grabbed Kiaku, intent on getting him out of the sun.

Eragon was already sitting inside, piling dried pieces of cactus for a fire.

"What did you call that kid?" asked Eragon as he watched Murtagh laid Kiaku on the ground.

"Kiaku, that's his name." Said Murtagh, "Watch his while I go get my saddlebag will you?"

When Murtagh returned, he took out a couple of wool blankets, and laid Kiaku on top of them as a cushion.

Eragon watched intently as Murtagh pulled a few scraps of cloth from his bag and dipped them in water. He placed them on Kiaku's head in an attempt to cool him down.

Kiaku's eyes remained squinted shut as he tossed and turned violently.

"Why do you suddenly like this kid so much?" asked Eragon.

"Same reason you like Roran."

Eragon just stared, "That made _No_ since."

"You are so worried about Roran all the time, because he is your only living member of your family, correct?"

Eragon nodded.

"The same applies to Kiaku and I. I can't explain it, but we have a connection. He is alone in the world, like me."

Eragon looked at Murtagh confused.

"What ever you say. So how are we going to help him?" asked Eragon.

"Just help him through it I guess."

Eragon sighed, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Murtagh smiled. "Hand me that canteen over there, thanks."

-----------

Kiaku slowly opened his eyes. All he could see at first was darkness. Slowly, his eyes began to adjust to the light.

As soon as he could see properly, he looked around the cave.

A young man was lying against the wall opposite him. He had light brown hair that was a little lower than his ears. He looked oddly like a portrait of the ruler Morzan, which he had seen in the castle. Further into the cave, he could see a boy around the age of 16 lying against-

"A d-dragon!" yelped Kiaku, jumping to his feet.

The man opposite him shuddered slightly, as his eyes flew open.

Kiaku recognized this man as the one who had saved him from the slavers.

"Don't worry, she's a nice dragon." Yawned the man, rubbing his eyes.

"You, you saved me." Said Kiaku.

The man only smiled. "Yes I did. My name is Murtagh. And your Kiaku, correct?"

Kiaku nodded slightly.

"Hold on a minute, let me just wake them." Said Murtagh getting up.

"No!' yelled Kiaku, "Don't wake up that monster!"

Murtagh frowned slightly.

"Don't worry about her. She is very nice."

Kiaku backed against the wall as Murtagh shook Eragon and Saphira awake.

"What?" asked Eragon looking around the cave alarmed.

Saphira raised her sapphire head and looked directly as Kiaku."

'_Tell him that I mean no harm. I don't want to scare him by telling him my self.' _Instructed Saphira, nudging Eragon's arm.

Eragon repeated her message, and added, " We are only here to help you."

Kiaku nodded, still shaking.

"My name is Eragon and this is Saphira," continued Eragon.

"Kiaku." He said bowing his head slightly.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kiaku nodded Eagerly at Eragon's comment.

"How long have I been out?" asked Kiaku through mouthfuls of deer meat.

"Only two days," said Murtagh smiling at the little boy's appetite.

'_Good,' thought Kiaku, 'I still have time to save mother. I must find the rider and-'_

Kiaku's eyes widened in realization.

"No!" he said backing away from them, "Not you!"

"What's wrong?" asked Murtagh, "Are you still sick?"

The king's words rang in his ears.

'_Get close to them, and bring the rider to his knees.' _

Kiaku shook his head. "I'll, be fine." He stammered.

Kiaku burned with guilt, as he saw the look of concern on the two men's faces.

'_Even that bloody dragon looks worried.'_ Thought Kiaku sadly.

"You will travel with us okay? We will bring you to the next village we find."

Kiaku nodded. "Thank you."

When the time would come, Kiaku knew he could hill them. He had to, it was them or his mother, and he needed his mother more.

--------

**Well that's all for that! Good thing it doesn't require much energy to write these, because I'm sick today. **

Kelsey- (hands tissue) 

**Dreamer- Thanks.**

**So anyway, thanks again to Maddie, SpeadDemon315, and Teenlaunch, and everyone else who I have mentioned in the past! **

**Kelsey- Hold it! Before you finish your ridiculously long A/N, I would like to know why Roran randomly had like three strips of cloth in his bag. **

**Dreamer: I don't know…because they are lucky, and they came in handy.**

**Kiaku- you bet (dumps water on head)**


	10. Forever Gone

Daragon Rider Morzen 

**Please continue this story, I love it**

**Maddie**

**Sounds good, hope you feel better, update soon**

Teenlaunch

**Well, that was a nice chapter. One small complaint I have is how short the chapters are. Anyway, I shouldn't be talking. Some of my stories have short chapters. If you have time, please read them, if you like Harry Potter and Draco/Hermione. Anyway, well, the ideas...maybe you could have them meet like Paolini did, but have Roran not recognize him and have him travel somewhere with him as well, like back to Carvahall! Oh, that's was a brain surge. Um, or have them meet at like, Jeod's home in Teirm? I don't know...If you want more ideas, just email me at and make sure to tell me who you are. Thanks, buh-bye!**

**Teenlaunch**

Dragon Rider Morzen, Thanks so much for your review! I'm very glad you like it! Nice reviews are always helpful! 

**Maddie, Thank you so much! I'm already feeling better! I love to hear reviews from you (and everyone else as well) Just for a random piece of information, I have something called bronchitis (what ever that is) But I'll be back on my feet in no time! **

**Teenlaunch, Wow! That was long! Thanks a lot! Sorry about the short chapters, I'll defiantly try to make them longer. Those are really good ides, especially the one about not knowing its Eragon…And for your stories, I love Harry Potter, so I will make sure to read all of them very soon! **

**Thanks again to Dragon Rider Morzen, Maddie, and Teenlaunch!**

**Kelsey: This A/N was rather long so it will end right about…now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Eragon characters. **

**Kiaku: But you own me!**

**Dreamer: Is that a good thing? **

**Kelsey: Eh…No comment…**

**--------**

Roran caught Ajin, just before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." She muttered as he lowered her onto the ground.

She propped herself onto her elbows just as a single drop of crimson blood ran down the hilt of the dagger, still wedged in her shoulder. The rest was spilling down her arm.

Roran looked at her sadly, "Now that you're awake, you could heal this, right?"

Ajin laughed slightly. "Foolish" she muttered.

Roran shook his head warm tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Its not fair." He yelled.

Ajin pulled the dagger out of her arm, and licked the blood off the blade.

"Talk about unfair." She muttered.

"You sound okay, you might live, right?" asked Roran hopefully.

"I doubt it. I probably have a while though. It takes quite a long time to empty forty pints of blood out of an elf's body."

Roran tour his shirt apart, and carefully began bandaging her second wound.

"Pointless." He heard her whisper, but he paid her no attention.

When he was done, he stepped back. The tan cloth was already soaked in blood.

Roran's eyes filled with tears once again, the feeling of hopelessness slowly eating at his mind.

"Don't worry about it." Said Ajin calmly.

Roran shook his head, "No! I wont loose anyone else!" he yelled.

"Calm down. Listen to what I have to say."

Roran's eyes narrowed, "You don't get it do you! Everyone in my life is gone! Why don't you understand what I'm going through?"

Ajin sighed, "Roran, I better than anyone know what you're going through. Any way, it shouldn't be that bad if you loose me, all I am is your guide."

Roran opened his mouth, as though he was going to say something, and then closed it again.

She was right she was only a guide. But in the weeks he had been traveling with her, he had grown used to her presence. He felt comfort in the fact that she was always next to him as he slept. Always they're to watch him, or to talk to him. Maybe he didn't want to admit it while Katrina was alive, but now…he might be in love.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay." She whispered, "Now listen to me. You wont be able to soon."

"You can't die, I would die as well." Whispered Roran.

"You wont, heart brake doesn't kill you."

"How would you know? Did all your family die as well?" asked Roran scornfully.

"No, my family is alive. But at least when your father and mother died, you knew that they loved you."

Roran looked at her confused.

"My mother is still alive." Began Ajin, "But she chooses to completely ignore my existence."

"Why?"

"A year ago, my sister, two of my Elvin kin and I traveled down through the forest of Du Weldenvarden."

"Sister?" asked Roran.

Ajin held up a hand to silence him.

"We were carrying something of great value. I am one of the fastest elves in Ellesmèra, so I was made scout. I was a half a mile ahead on them, jumping from branch to branch. I saw a group of Urgals hidden behind trees. They were all dressed in war amour, and had weapons at the ready. None of the Urgals could see me, because of the speed I was going. But one of them picked up my sent. They could not attack, in fear of angering their leader. So one picked up a large stone, and threw it in my general direction. It hit me in the back of my head, and knocked me unconscious. I fell from the tree, and landed on a lower branch, still hidden from sight. When I awoke, the forest was wreathed in a halo of fire, my comrades were killed, shot down by Urgal Arrows, and my sister and the important parcel were gone."

"I'm sorry." Said Roran softly. "But what does this have to do with your family?"

"Simple. When I returned to Ellesmèra, I told my mother of my sister's fate, and the fate of my brethren. She shunned me from Ellesmèra for as long as she had the power to. So I fled to the Varden, to help them at any means necessary. They soon assigned me to bring you safely to the Varden, and here I am now."

"What happened to your sister?" he asked, acutely aware that with every second that went by, brought her closer to her death.

"We don't know. She was one of the only elves that Galbatorix managed to capture, so she is probably dead. But I am content, after all I will join her soon."

Roran pressed the bottom of his palms to his temples. "How can you be so calm about this?" asked Roran.

"I have lived a good life." She said simply.

"A good life!" yelled Roran, "You look no older than twenty!"

"Ahh, but I am an elf, and looks are deceiving. My actual age is forty one."

"Forty one?" muttered Roran, "That is still young, even to a human. How old is it in elf years?"

"Elf years?" Ajin laughed dryly, "You speak of us as though we are dogs. But to an elf, I would be about twenty. After all elves live long lives. My sister lived until one hundred and fifty six. She could still be living"

Roran sighed. "Why were you sent to retrieve me?"

"For Eragon's sake."

Roran stared at her confused, "Were would you be now, if it wasn't for Eragon?"

Ajin laughed yet again. "To tell you the truth, I would probably be eating dinner with Angela the witch."

"Now," she continued, "Give me your map."

Roran wordlessly handed it to her.

"You have to continue until you reach the desert." She said running her finger along the map. "Then travel to the Beor Mountains. Then, you must reach the third mountain. Once you get there, you should see a large valley with a forest in it. Follow the forest until you can hear the sound of rushing water. You will soon see a waterfall. Go to the side of the waterfall and pick up a stone. Hit the stone on the side of the wall and yell-"

"Yell what?" asked Roran.

Ajin coughed again, blood soaking into the ground.

"You're never going to remember this. And I have no ink." She stated wiping her mouth. She stared at the blood dripping from her fingers.

She took the map and wrote a sentence in the ancient language. Her blood shined clearly on the page, before soaking permanently into the map.

Roran stared at her. "Why did you-"

Ajin smiled weakly, her strength was clearly running out.

"I had no ink." She whispered.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and withdrew the support of her elbows, letting herself fall softly to the ground.

Roran grabbed her hand. "No! You can't die! Not yet! I…I love you!"

Ajin's grey eyes were filled with sadness.

"Love," she said softly, "Love is such a human emotion. Worry not Roran. You will forget me soon, and you can live your life normally. One day you will be old and wise. Someone will say the name Ajin, and you will think nothing of it. Humans forget, and feelings fade," she reached her hand out and pressed it to Roran's cheek, "But you will not forget Katrina."

Roran softly closed his eyes as Ajin's hand fell back to the ground.

"Your not supposed to die, elves can't die." He said, tears falling freely against the ground.

"They say that elves are immortal beings. Oh, but how wrong we were to think that immortality meant never dying." She said.

There was silence for a moment, as Ajin opened her eyes for the last time.

"I love you to." She whispered, and with that her last breathe rouse into the evening sky, soon blending with the stars. _Forever gone_.

Roran cradled the lifeless elf against his chest. Ajin was wrong if she said that heart brake could not kill. It was not his heart that broke, it was his soul. And when your soul is ripped out, you body will die as well. The tears from Roran's eyes began to fall onto her emotionless face.

Ajin had once said that this was not a quest for revenge.

But Roran knew that if it were not for Eragon, Ajin would be alive. So would his father, and Katrina, and Horst and everyone else Eragon had made suffer. And Roran would make him pay. He would pay for his sins. He would feel the pain that Roran felt when looking down at Ajin. Yes, he would feel it hundredfold.

Roran hugged the elf one last time, and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"Your were wrong," he whispered, "I will never forget you."

-------

Kelsey: (sob) That's…so…sad… 

**Dreamer: Is it? Good!**

**Well, that's all for this chapter. I know it was short, but I tried to make it longer.**

**Kelsey: Without much success.**

**Dreamer: True. Anyway, that little immortality bit at the end, that was from my favorite MCR song. I changed it around a lot, so it was really just the concept. Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys a lot!**

**Kelsey: And if you have any suggestions or comments about this jumble le of words that Jacey likes to call a story, then please review.**

**Dreamer: Wow Kelsey, that was VERY encouraging.**

**Kelsey: I know, after all that's what I'm here for. **


	11. Love or Life?

**maddie**

**im glad ur feeling better. its kinda what i wanted but she still died. **

**wow arya's sister. i agree with teenlaunch, roran should meet eragon an **

**not recognize him. love the chappie. plz update soon.**

**Dragon Rider Morzan**

Aww I can't believe Ajin's dead now. Great chapter. This story has a 

**lot of potential to become great!**

Teenlaunch Oh, I despise cliffhangers! Anyway, that was a good thing to do. Now he 

**has the whole: "Eragon must pay!" thing going and that cold really **

**work, especially if you used my idea of him not recognizing him. Anyway, I **

**would appreciate you reading my stories. Until next time,**

**Teenlaunch**

WolfSting  Why did you kill her I'm so angry at you. Your mean! Bring her back I 

**don't know how just do it Please.**

Yah! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate the reviews! 

**Maddie, Yah, I did kill her off, but I needed to get Roran mad about something so I figured that killing Ajin was the best way to do it. I'm very glad you liked the chapter! And we have probably all come to the agreement that Teenlaunch's idea with Roran and Eragon is the best. Although, I would have to go through the trouble of having Eragon go all the way to the elf's place. (Ick)**

**Dragon Rider Morzan, I know, Ajin is dead (sniff) she in a better place now. (Just kidding) Thanks so much I'm glad you think the story has potential! **

**Teenlaunch, I know, I hate cliffhangers to…that's why I write them, tee hee. Yah, the 'Eragon must pay' theme was the one I was going for. I was half way through 'A dragon's heart' and my grandparents came from Florida to visit so I'll have to finish that one. **

**WolfSting, Ah! Gomen Gomen! Thanks for your reviews, and I get that a lot. Ahh, but my dead stay dead…I think. I'm glad for your amount of clear enthusiasm toward her death, because that means I'm doing my job!**

So, anyway sorry for such long A/Ns, but I've been- Kelsey- Ahem! Dreamer-We've been getting such nice reviews. Wait, your not writing this. Kelsey- But I give you confidence, and moral. Stupid… Dreamer- Eh…you do? Disclaimer- I do not own Eragon! (Or do I) no…I don't (are you sure) YES! 

Two hours after Kiaku awoke, Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Kiaku were ready to leave.

"Do you want me to ride Saphira?" asked Eragon, as he and Murtagh walked out of the sandstone cave.

"I don't care. What ever is easer for you."

Ever since Kiaku had woken up, Murtagh had been in a considerably better mood.

"Kiaku," said Murtagh, turning to the small boy at his side, "Where did your horse go?"

Kiaku shook his head, his black hair swinging in front of his eyes. "I don't know. Saphira must have scared her away."

"Would you like to ride Snowfire?" offered Murtagh indicating the snow white horse.

Kiaku looked nervously up at her and shook his shaggy head.

"Can, I um…ride with…you? I've had enough bad experiences with horses." Said Kiaku nervously.

Murtagh nodded happily. He helped Kiaku up onto Tornac's saddle, and pulled himself on after him.

Eragon and Saphira were already in the air. They had pretty much appointed themselves navigators, leaving Murtagh to follow.

Murtagh tapped Tornac's sides, and rode after Eragon.

The two were silent for a moment.

Murtagh looked up at Saphira's wings. The translucent blue skin moved up and down in a rhythmic motion. When watching Eragon and Saphira fly, he sometimes felt the smallest ping of jealously. He longed to be in the sky. To have the wind whip through your hair, see the world beneath your feet, and most of all, to have someone to talk to, a constant shadow.

Murtagh's gaze soon turned to the small boy in front of him. He too was staring transfixed on the two lone figures in the sky.

"Kiaku?" asked Murtagh after a while.

"Hmm?" he answered without taking his eyes off of the dragon and rider.

"When we first rescued you from the slave traders, you said your parents were dead. I thought it might have been just your fever talking, but I wasn't sure."

Kiaku hesitated for a moment, "Yes, they are both dead."

Murtagh placed a comforting hand around the boy's waist.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, "I didn't think that they were really dead."

Kiaku shrugged slightly. "It's alright. But…can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" replied Murtagh.

"Have you ever flown? With Saphira I mean."

Murtagh nodded, "Once."

"You have? I was expecting you to say no. When?"

Murtagh smiled at Kiaku's curiosity.

"A few months ago, Eragon was captured by Galbatorix."

Kiaku stiffened slightly at the king's name.

"Saphira and I broke in to get him. While we were escaping, she had to lift Eragon, an elf and me out of the ceiling."

Kiaku's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wow that's amazing! Why was there an elf with you? Was it real?"

Murtagh laughed. "Of course she was real. She might have been unconscious at the time, but she is very alive now. We brought her along, because she was captured by the king as well.

Kiaku smiled at him for a moment and then spoke again, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever been into Galbatorix's castle?

Murtagh nodded shortly. "Yes. I used to live there."

Kiaku tapped his nose with his finger.

"I knew it!" he said pointing at Roran's face, "There is a picture of you in the entrance hall, although you look a lot older."

Murtagh knew that portrait all to well. It had belonged to his father. He found it best not to mention to Kiaku that he was the only son of Morzan, the second member of the Forsworn. He doubted whether a seven-year-old boy had ever even heard of the Forsworn, but just in case, he kept his mouth shut.

"It's not my picture on the wall. I was never that important."

Kiaku looked up at him for a moment. Murtagh only pretended that he didn't notice. Finally, the boy spoke.

"My mother…she always said I had a funny kind of gift…I could always tell when people were sad, or happy, or," he paused for a moment, "or hiding something."

Murtagh looked at him, and then flicked his eyes back up to Eragon, to check their position. Kiaku was still waiting patently for an answer, but none came.

Kiaku tapped his lip for a moment, "Murtagh…" he said as though he had just heard the name, "Murtagh…I think I've heard that name before."

Murtagh's shoulders tensed slightly.

"Aha! I knew it!" yelled Kiaku indignantly.

"Knew what?" asked Murtagh, desperately trying to stay calm.

"When I said that, you got all tense and stuff." He said with a smug look on his face.

"I-" began Murtagh, but Kiaku soon cut him off.

"So what happened? Why are you afraid of me knowing your name? Lets see…are you…a rebel?"

"What? Kiaku, you're being ridiculous!"

"No? How about…a bandit? Or an outlaw? Oh! Even better! A murderer."

Murtagh shook his head. "Kiaku, I'm not any of those things."

Kiaku folded his little arm across his chest. "Ya know Murtagh. I don't care what you are. You saved me from the slave traders. You don't have to tell me…I'm just saying…"

Murtagh sighed. _'He says that now'_

The slave trader's words slipped into his mind, _'I'll cut your tongue out for that comment!' _

"Hmm. Kiaku, I'll make you a deal okay?"

Kiaku's dark eyes shown with anticipation.

"I will tell you my secret if you tell me what you said to the slave trader. Deal?"

Kiaku nodded eagerly. "I told him that I knew why he was a slave trader not a slave. I said it was because if he was captured, no one would take him for free, much less pay money for him."

Murtagh laughed.

"Now tell me yours!" said Kiaku.

Murtagh sighed. "Have you ever heard of a man named Morzan?"

Kiaku's back became ridged, and he quickly turned to place a small hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong?" asked Murtagh as the small boy removed his hand, his eyes darting franticly along the desert.

"He will hear you." Whispered Kiaku.

"What are you talking about?"

"They say," said Kiaku, "They say that if you say his name out loud, his son will find you and cut out your tongue."

Murtagh sighed. "That's not true." He said simply.

"It is!" insisted Kiaku.

"Its not. Because I knew him. I knew him quite well."

Kiaku gasped.

"And so do I." Said Eragon, landing before him.

Murtagh glared at him for a moment, as Eragon smiled happily.

"You knew him to?" asked Kiaku to the reader in front of him.

"Oh, better than you know believe me. In fact-"

Eragon saw Murtagh's eyes narrow dangerously, an obvious hint for Eragon to stop while he was ahead.

"I assume you have news?" asked Murtagh, a trace of anger still present in his voice.

Eragon nodded. "We will reach Dras Leona in three days time. We will have one day to gather supplies, and then we must split facts in fictions around this new egg story."

Murtagh nodded.

"What about me?" came a small voice from in front of him.

"You will leave of co-" Eragon was cut off as he watched his dragon bend her neck to nuzzle the smaller boy.

'_You may stay with us.' _She told him, ruffling his midnight black hair with her snout.

Kiaku clapped his hands together in delight. "Do you mean it?"

Yet Murtagh thought he heard a slight trace of sadness, maybe guilt in his voice.

'_Of course.'_ Came Saphira's reply_. 'After all, your more polite than this one.' _

She jerked her head at Eragon who merely grunted angrily.

'_You know I'm joking little one.'_ She said lifting him onto her back.

'_You mustn't get so jealous.'_

"I'm not jealous!"

Murtagh laughed, but he couldn't get over the sad look in the younger boys eyes.

'_Maybe I'm just imagining it.'_ He thought. _'After all what could Kiaku be sad about?'_

(Betrayal is such a funny thing)

---------

The odd group of four stopped at nightfall, and camped out under the open sky. They all

Looked at the long stretch of desert ahead of them, wondering if it would ever end.

"I'm never going to be able to look at sand again." Muttered Eragon, brushing the soft grains off of his shirt.

"Join the club." Came his harmonious reply.

"What is an egg?" asked Kiaku after a while, "Is it a codename for something?"

Eragon laughed slightly, and Murtagh turned to face the black haired child next to him.

"We are going to find a dragon egg. One that will hatch and turn into a big dragon like Saphira." Explained Murtagh.

"But," continued Eragon, "We must get there before Galbatorix's tropes begin to take over the city."

Kiaku looked at the two men wide-eyed. "A dragon egg!" he whispered, "wow! What are you going to do with one of those?"

'_We are going to hatch it, and bring the rider to the good side.' _Came Saphira's mental explanation.

Kiaku nodded in understanding. "Tell me, do you think it would be better to save someone you love, or some strangers?" asked Kiaku.

Eragon sighed. "You have no idea how many times I have asked myself that question, and how many times I found no answer."

"Why would you have to ask that question?" Asked Kiaku.

"Because my cousin Roran is the only living relative I have. I know that's its important for me to learn new skills as a rider to secure all of Algasia, but I wanted to see my home again, and my cousin. But I held my self back, I did what was best for the people. And I hope I don't grow to regret it." Said Eragon.

Saphira nudged Eragon softly,

'_You wont.' _

------------

Sorry for not updating for soooo long. Hoe long has it been? 

**Kelsey: Two weeks and about three days, maybe. **

**Dreamer: Nya! That's a long time! Sorry people! **

**I have been busy writing Prince of Tennis Fictions. **

**Kelsey: Ya, know you probably have A.D.D.**

**Dreamer: Most likely. **

**Thanks to Maddie, Teenlaunch, Dragon Rider Morzan, Wolfsting, and everyone else who was nice enough to review. I'll try to update faster! **

**Sianara! **


	12. A Crimson Sword

**Hello, it's me again! I am not going to post the reviews (it takes up to much room) but I will still respond to them!**

**SpeedDemon315, Yah! I'm glad you think that the chapter was awesome! It makes me so happy! Tee hee, that death cycle quote is cool. You do Drama? That is so awesome! I do drama too! Yah!**

**Teenlaunch, Whoo! Thanks! Mumbling is fun! (Ignore my jumpiness; I'm on a sugar high)**

**Maddie, Yah! New review thanks! Hmm, the leaning thing, haven't decided yet…I probably should do that soon huh? (Scratches head) Will I get kicked off? That would totally suck…Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it…and the Prince of Tennis is a Manga book, and an anime series. It is about a tennis prodigy named Ryoma Echizen. If you are into Manga or anything, I would check it out. **

**Thanks again to SpeedDemon315, Teenlaunch, and Maddie! You guys are awesome. So this story is…Tah' dah! Back to Roran. I LOVE how no one is upset about Katrina, because I don't like her (hint: the reason I killed her off 0.o) So, It's clear that she isn't very popular (excellent) **

**Kelsey: Your mean, what did she ever do to you?**

**Dreamer: Eh, who knows, so, enough of my rambling, Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon…**

-------------

Roran stood in front of two freshly made graves. They were marked by hand made crosses. One carved with the name Ajin, and the other Katrina. He knew that he didn't have Katrina's body, or anything needed for a proper burial, but it was merely out of respect. He sighed, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Despite the fact that is heart was broken, and everyone that had ever been important to him was dead, he felt as though a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. At night he would often stay awake, wondering that when it came to it, who would he pick? Ajin was strong and sarcastic but had an apparent soft spot for humans, Katrina was beautiful, never spoke out of line.

"But now they are both gone." He told himself, as tears sprung into his eyes again. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he found himself missing Ajin's presence beside him, that look of utter frustration she got when Roran did something stupid, which was quite often. He looked once more at the graves where his heart lay, one last look at his one true love, for he had decided whom he would choose…

Roran looked at the camp in front of him.

'_I can't stay here.'_ He thought, a chill running down his spine. The wind whistled through the trees, and for the first time in months, he truly felt alone. He gathered up his provisions, and tied his bag to Bryer's saddle. Out of the corner of his eyes, Roran saw a glint of crimson metal. Ajin's sword lay on the ground, splashed with blood. New tears found Roran's eyes, as he pick up the elf's sword. It was slightly heavier than he had thought it would be. She swung it with such grace, and ease he thought it weighed no more than a twig. He cleaned the off blade, and put it into his sheath, abandoning his own in the grass. Surprisingly, the sword fit perfectly. Shrugging slightly, Roran pushed his hair from his eyes, looking around the clearing to make sure everything was gone. He jumped slightly as he heard a soft wine. He turned to see Ajin's horse Kert nudging his head against the raw ground where Ajin lay. Roran clicked his tongue softly, willing the poor creature over to him. The horse took one more desperate look at his master's grave before walking cautiously over to Roran.

"Good boy." Said Roran softly patting Kert's head. "She died saving me you know."

The horse looked at him with sad eyes. Roran mentally slapped himself. Horses DON'T have emotions.

'I truly am going insane…' 

He brought Kert over to Bryer and tied the two saddles together.

"There. Just one last thing." He walked over to the headless body that lay on the moss-covered ground. He squatted down next to it, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling that suddenly washed over him. The man did not look like an ordinary assassin.

'_Then why would he want me dead?'_ he thought sadly.

His eyes flicked down to the dead man's had lying palm open on the ground. Roran narrowed his eyes, and looked closer, seeing a symbol tattooed on it. The symbol looked oddly familiar. A though suddenly occurred to Roran as he unsheathed Ajin's sword. Sure enough, on the hilt was the same symbol etched into the steal by skillful hands. Heart racing, Roran turned to where the decapitated head lay in the grass. With shaking fingers, he turned over the head to revel the tip of a pointed ear.

"A-an elf?" thought Roran out loud.

"Yes, and a foolish one at that." Came is tiered voice from behind him.

Roran swung around, and pointed Ajin's sword at the stranger's neck.

"Hmm." He said eying the sword lazily, "They were right about you, a feisty one." The mad looked no older than thirty, but by now Roran had learned not to trust looks alone. His ears were pointed, (defiantly an elf) Roran thought. His hair, unlike Ajin's was long and blonde. He had deep blue eyes, with dark rings around them, as though he had stared into the sun for to long.

"Who are you?" demanded Roran.

"Shin. My name is Shin. I mean you no harm young Roran, you may lower your weapon."

Roran glared at him suspiciously for a moment, before dropping his sword at his side.

"What do you want?"

"Well," sigh, "I was here to stop this headless fool, before he got himself hurt. Looks like it's to late for that."

"Stop him from getting hurt? Are you insane, he almost killed me!"

"You are traveling with Ajin, are you not?"

"Was," spat Roran. He did not like this man.

"So he managed to kill her? Well that was unexpected…" Shin began muttering to himself.

"What do you mean 'he managed to kill her?' What's going on?" demanded Roran impatiently.

Sigh. "I guess I better start from the beginning. Do you know the story of Ajin's sister?"

"Yes…"

"Good, that saves us a lot of time then hmm? Well then you know that two other elves were killed as well, correct?"

"Yes, where is this going?" asked Roran.

Shin muttered something that sounded oddly like 'Impatient mortals.' But eager to here what the elf had to say, Roran let it slip.

"This elf was the cousin of the ones killed. So, in an act of utter stupidity, he tried to kill Ajin for revenge. Which is a very, very stupid thing to do."

"Why." Asked Roran simply.

"Well, many reasons. One because, Ajin is by far the best fighter known to elves."

Roran laughed bitterly. "That can't be true. She was killed."

"Yes, it seems so. And do you know why it is she was killed? I expect he threw a dagger at her while her back is turned. Very honorable," he added sarcastically, nudging the mans lifeless body. "But that couldn't have been the only thing that killed her." He looked at Roran with knowing eyes. "The mighty Ajin would not fall victim to a stab wound. Not unless there was a second one. To…let's the elves main muscle, located somewhere around here." He jabbed Roran's shoulder, in the same spot where his dagger had hit Ajin.

"That is an elves only weak spot. If stabbed there, they will surly die. Is that what happened?"

Roran nodded guiltily. "Because of me, her whole family is dead."

"Oh good heavens no. Only Ajin. Her sister will be pleased I suspect."

"Her sister is dead." Said Roran, his voice now void of any emotion.

"Is she now?"

"Wasn't she captured by Galbatorix?"

"Yes, but she was saved. By a young boy as rumor has it. Right now he should be around the age of…16."

Roran looked up at the elf with wide eyes.

"You guessed it." He said although Roran had not said anything. "Your beloved cousin. In fact, she is probably traveling with him right now."

"Why would she be glad that Ajin is dead?"

"Because, she was always the jealous one. Ajin was a master at everything. She was the best warrior, the best sleuth, the best spy, the list goes on I assure you. Ajin is about 56 years younger, but was always praised by everyone but her sister and mother. Ajin did not brag, or act like she wanted the attention. It just came to her. You are lucky she chose you."

"Chose…me?" asked Roran not very confused.

"My dear boy, in this world, elves are placed higher than humans. Especially comparing royalty to a farmer."

'_Royalty?'_ thought Roran.

"For one like her to die to save you, it must have been something very rare among elves. Love."

Roran could not sustain them, suddenly; tears sprung to his eyes, falling silently down his cheeks.

Shin just stared at him. "It looks as though I was correct."

"Well, I take my leave. I'm sure Ajin has already told you the whereabouts of the Varden."

Roran nodded, trying desperately to sub stain his sudden flow of emotion.

"Hmm, well, if it's your dear cousin you are looking for, then do not go to the Varden. Go to a city called Lithgow. He and his friend are headed down there now. They shall arrive in a few weeks time."

Roran suddenly felt a smirk play on his lips.

"Thank you." Said Roran, walking over to Bryer and Kert.

"Anytime." And with that Shin disappeared.

Roran mounted Bryer, resisting the urge to laugh loudly. He doubted whether Shin knows that he just signed Eragon's death wish. For Roran knew now what he would do with Ajin's sword. He would spill the blood of the man that had ruined his life. The man who had put a stop to two others.

-------

The nameless twin stood expectantly by the tree, tapping his fingers on the rough bark.

"Well?" he asked as a tall elf entered the clearing.

The elf smiled darkly, as his body melted away, reviling a mirror image of the twin leaning against the tree.

"The fool fell for it." He said walking through the woods with his brother. "It was perfect."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. About Ajin, and that fool Shin. I used his name by the way. Once I saw the body. He managed to kill her."

"Really?" asked the other.

"Yes. They are both dead, and the riders cousin is quite distraught."

"Well, did you tell him?"

"Of course I did, who do you take me for? I told him to go to Lithgow to find his cousin."

"Excellent." They said in unison. "Between the boy, and Roran, the rider will never survive."

-----------

**Wow! Nearly five pages, that's my longest one yet!**

**Sorry it took so long to update! So if this was a little confusing-**

**Kelsey: Which it was…**

**Dreamer: Thank you for that. Now, if this was confusing, one of the twins used magic to disguise himself as an elf, and told Roran where to find Eragon, so that he could kill him for revenge. Get it? Good. Any questions? Comments? Please review!**


	13. Fire

A/N- Ah! I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in a while…okay…a very LONG while. Sorry! I've been busy with two other fan fictions, and school. I was also gone for a week to beautiful Kentucky to visit relatives. So, without further distraction, the 13th chapter (I think)

Disclaimer- I do not own Pri- I mean, I do not own Eragon…(opps)…

Eragon looked over at Murtagh, and judging by his slow breathing, he was already asleep. Eragon groaned and rolled over on the hard ground. He hated this desert, he really did. He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing sleep would come to him, even though he knew it wouldn't. Sitting up, Eragon looked around and saw that he was not the only one who was awake. Kiaku was sitting a good six feet away from Eragon, gazing into the fire.

Eragon shuddered. Kiaku always found a way to creep him out. The boy did not move at all, nor did he blink. He only sat with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Can't sleep." Asked Kiaku. He did not turn around.

"No." Eragon got up and walked over to the fire, sitting across from him.

"You?" he asked.

"I don't like to go to sleep." Said Kiaku, with out taking his eyes off the fire.

Eragon looked at Kiaku with a puzzled expression, and Kiaku chuckled.

"I see horrible things when I close my eyes." He said in a soft voice.

"What kind of horrible things?" asked Eragon, although he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Eragon always felt that this boy, Kiaku, was different. His eyes were blank and endless, he acted more like an adult that a seven-year-old boy going on eight.

"Everything." Kiaku's voice was softer, barley above a whisper.

"W-what do you mean?" Eragon craned his neck foreword so that he could get a better look at Kiaku's eyes, to make sure the boy was not having a fever.

Kiaku, to Eragon's relief, blinked and looked up, eyes locking with his own.

"Blood." He said simply, "Memories that I'd rather forget. Tell me Eragon, have you ever felt guilt?"

Eragon blinked. Guilt? What kind of question was that?

"Yes, I have."

Kiaku smiled slightly. The smile looked vicious, scary even.

"I haven't. I have never felt guilt. My conscious, or lack there of, had never seemed to work. Maybe that's why they haunt me…because I don't feel enough pain."

Eragon blinked again. He looked over at Saphira, hoping, wishing she were awake; this conversation was getting too creepy.

"W-who's 'they'."

"You think I'm crazy don't' you?" asked Kiaku.

"I don't." assured Eragon.

"Don't lie, it doesn't suit you."

"May I ask you another question? Have you ever killed someone?"

Eragon laughed. He had killed many Urgals, and the shade, but he stopped laughing, when he realized that he had never killed a human, ever.

"Not a human." He said finally. "Murtagh is probably the only one here who has."

Eragon hoped this was true.

"Wrong."

"What!" Eragon stared at the smaller boy.

Kiaku looked up, the fire made Kiaku's eyes look almost red, his pale face appearing even paler.

"My father, he used to drink a lot. He was almost never home, and when he came home, he used to hit my mother. He hit her a lot, and she would use dust and clay to cover up the bruises. One day he came home really drunk and threatened to kill her. I had been in bed, I heard the fight through the wall. A remember getting up, and the rest is a blur. I remember seeing blood everywhere. It was the first time I had ever tasted it. Blood tastes like copper you know. And the blood was not mine. We had a funeral for my father the following day. My mother did not cry. I promised that I would take care of her-" Kiaku's voiced cracked, so he stopped.

Eragon saw his eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"You…you killed your father."

"Yes." Came the immediate answer. "He deserved it."

"How old were you?" Eragon was in shock.

"This was eight months ago. Then my mother was captured, and I came out here."

"Captured?"

"Yes. Who's the person you love most in the world?" Kiaku seemed eager to change the subject.

Eragon thought for a moment. "My cousin Roran…" he said finally.

"Hn."

It was Eragon's turn to ask the questions. "Your only eight you know. Why do you act like such an adult? You have the rest of your life ahead of you, enjoy your child hood."

"What would you say," began Kiaku, "If I told you that I will be dead by the end of this week."

Eragon smiled. "I would laugh, because with Murtagh and I here, nothing will happen to you."

Kiaku raised an eyebrow. "What if there was nothing you could do about it? What if you were the one that was going to kill me?"

Eragon stared wide-eyed at Kiaku. Okay, he didn't exactly like him as much as Murtagh did, but he certainly wouldn't kill him. "Neither of us would ever hurt you."

"Under the circumstances, you might find that you would have to." Said Kiaku softly. "It looks like we are all in the same situation." He continued. "None of us have fathers, neither you or Murtagh have mothers, all of us are wanted by Galbatorix." Kiaku laughed. "How did we all find each other."

Eragon blinked in confusion. "Wait…how did you know that my father was dead. And how did you know about Murtagh's father?"

"Everyone knows that Morzan was killed by Brom years ago."

Eragon gaped at the younger boy. "Y-you weren't supposed to know about that."

"About what? That Murtagh is Morzan's son?" Kiaku sighed, "You do not give me enough credit Eragon-shadeslayer. Now I think you should go to sleep, if you want to be awake when we arrive in Lithgow tomorrow. Kiaku's eyes flashed, it was a command not a recommendation.

"And Eragon, don't think about it to much. The truth always has it's ways of unfolding right before your eyes. Just be patient."

A/N- Sorry! I know it's short, but I just wanted to get something up so that Everyone knows I'm still working on this story. Thanks a lot for all the reviews! Ja Ne!


End file.
